Why Love Is Hurt Me ?
by ruki4062jo
Summary: -change summary- cinta itu indah, tapi tidak sedikit cinta yang berakhir pedih. RnR!
1. Ishida Uryuu

Why Love Is Hurt Me ?

***

-Diclaimer-

Bleach : Tite Kubo

***

Kenapa cinta itu itu menyakitiku ??

Padahal aku telah mengorbankan apa pun

Untuknya ..

***

"Selamat pagi, Ishida-kun!" seperti biasa, dia menyapaku dengan wajah yang begitu ceria dan dengan "senyuman" itu. Senyuman yang selalu di perlihatkan pada semua orang.

"Pagi, Inoue-san," balasku sedatar mungkin. Wajah Inoue bertambah ceria saat aku membalas sapaannya barusan. Tapi, perlahan aku melihat dia melirik ke arah lain dan langsung pergi meninggalkanku.

"Selamat pagi, Kurosaki-kun!" sapanya pada seorang lelaki berambut orange. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kurosaki Ichigo, pujaan hati seorang Orihime Inoue. Dan bukan "senyuman" itu yang di perlihatkan pada Kurosaki, tapi sebuah "senyuman" yang begitu tulus dari hatinya sendiri.

Memang, sejak dulu, Inoue menyukai Kurosaki. Ralat, Inoue MENCINTAI Kurosaki. Dia selalu saja membahas tentang Kurosaki.

"Kurosaki itu orang yang hebat. Kurosaki itu tidak mudah menyerah. Kurosaki selalu menolong teman-teman di saat mereka membutuhkan" Aku muak mendengar semua itu!! Kenapa harus Kurosaki yang selalu di bicarakan oleh Inoue??

Inoue hanya terlalu asik memikirkan Kurosaki dan tidak pernah melihat perasaan orang. Dia tak pernah menyadari sama sekali kalau ada seseorang yang tidak hanya menyukai dirinya tapi, mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati. Yaitu aku.

Kalau ingin jujur, aku tak pernah tahu kenapa aku menyukai Inoue. Aku hanya merasa nyaman bila di dekat perempuan itu. Aku juga menyukai sikapnya yang terkadang bisa kekanak-kanakan. Dan tanpa sadar, aku menyukainya. Tapi, saat dia berkata padaku bahwa dia menyukai Kurosaki, aku urungkan niatku sebelumnya untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Karena aku tahu, harapan itu tak lagi menyertaiku dan juga perasaanku.

***

Hari itu, Inoue terlihat begitu murung. Wajahnya begitu menunjukkan raut kesedihan. Padahal, dia selalu ceria dan berbaur dengan teman-teman lainnya. Tapi kini, dia hanya berdiam diri di kelas sambil menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan mata yang kosong.

"Apa kau tidak apa, Inoue-san??" tanyaku padanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Ishida-kun," jawabnya lirih dengan sebuah senyuman. Senyuman yang di paksakan. Aku hanya bisa terpaku sambil memperhatikan wajah Inoue yang begitu terlihat sedih. Apa gerangan yang membuat kau sampai sebegitu murungnya, Inoue??

Tapi, akhirnya, aku tahu semuanya saat kabar itu berhembus sampai terdengar olehku. Kabar yang bisa membuat Inoue terlihat sedih.

Kurosaki dan Kuchiki-san telah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dan itu benar-benar sebuah KENYATAAN.

Betapa sakitnya hati Inoue saat mendengarnya, begitulah pikirku. Saat itu juga, aku baru menyadari bahwa Inoue tidak ada di kelas.

***

Aku sudah mengelilingi semua tempat di sekolah ini. Kelas, kantin, perpustakaan, atap dan tempat lainnya. Tapi, tetap saja aku tidak menemukan sosok perempuan berambut orange kecoklatan panjang tersebut. Kemana Inoue?? tanyaku dalam hati. Tanpa aku sadari, naluriku mengatakan sebuah tempat yang tak pernah sekali pun aku menginjakkan kaki di sana. Halaman belakang sekolah.

***

Di luar dugaan, ternyata aku mempunyai naluri yang bagus. Di sana, terlihat Inoue sedang duduk sendirian di bangku taman yang kelihatannya tak pernah di urus lagi. Dan kelihatannya, dia sedang merenungkan sesuatu. Dengan perasaan keingintahuan, aku segera menghampiri Inoue.

"Inoue-san," panggilku dengan suara yang di buat sedemikian lembut dan pelan agar dia tidak terkejut. Perempuan itu pun menoleh ke arahku tanda dia merespon panggilanku barusan.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini, Ishida-kun??"tanya Inoue sambil menatapku.

"Hanya kebetulan berjalan-jalan," jawabku bohong. Aku sedang mencarimu, jawabku dengan jujur dalam hati.

"Hmm, begitu," dia kembali termenung. Suasana hening sejenak.

"Apa terasa sakit??' tanyaku tiba-tiba di antara keheningan itu.

"Sakit??" wajahnya terlihat bingung saat mendengar pertanyaanku barusan.

"Iya, apa terasa sakit saat sang pujaan hati bersama orang lain??" tanyaku lagi dengan kalimat yang lebih panjang dari barusan. Kali ini, wajahnya kembali terlihat sedih. Tak lama, aku pun duduk di sampingnya. Tepat di sampingnya.

"Iya, Ishida-kun. Terasa sakit, sakit sekali. Aku benar-benar bodoh karena terlalu banyak berharap bahwa suatu saat nanti Kurosaki-kun akan bisa membalas perasaanku padanya. Seharusnya aku tahu kalau itu hanya sebuah mimpi yang takkan pernah bisa terwujud walau pun aku sudah mengorbankan segalanya," terlihat, titik demi titik air mata itu jatuh dan mengalir dengan deras di pipinya. Aku terdiam. Seharusnya itu kata-kataku untukmu, kataku dalam hati lagi.

Perlahan, aku menariknya lalu memeluknya dengan erat. Inoue makin menangis saat aku memeluk dirinya.

"Menangislah sepuasmu, Inoue-san. Aku akan tetap di sini, terus berada di sampingmu, sampai kau tenang," gumamku pelan. Tak adakah aku di hatimu, Inoue?? lagi-lagi pertanyaan itu yang tergiang di pikiranku. Tolong, bukalah sedikit hatimu untukku. Agar aku bisa menjadikanmu milikku. Hanya milikku. Jangan buat aku terus rasakan perihnya cinta yang tak terbalaskan ini.

***

Fic ini q buat dengan suasana hatiku yang sampai sekarang masih aku rasakan .. Sakit banget rasanya saat ngerasain yang namanya cinta tak terbalas .. haha, cinta itu memang tidak harus memiliki ya ??

Pa lagi baru aja putus ma seseorang ..

Hiks, hiks .. –nangis mode ON-

Ya udah, daripada q jadi curhat di sini, mending kalian review aja ..

OK ?????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Abarai Renji

Why Love Is Hurt Me ?

***

-Diclaimer-

Bleach : Tite Kubo

***

Kenapa cinta itu itu menyakitiku ??

Padahal aku telah mengorbankan apa pun

Untuknya ..

***

Aku berpikir cinta itu penuh kejutan. Tapi bukan penuh kejutan dalam artian bisa membuatku menjadi mabuk kepayang. Hanya saja aku tak pernah menyangka, kalau aku bisa jatuh cinta dengan sahabatku sendiri. Aku tekankan kembali, SAHABATKU SENDIRI.

Siapa sahabatku? Yang jelas dia adalah perempuan paling special. Namanya Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia lengkapnya. Adik bangsawan Kuchiki yang terkenal itu. Tentu, aku sudah mengenalnya jauh dari saat dia menjadi seorang bangsawan. Menjadi seorang bangsawan? Apa kata-kata itu terdengar asing? Ya, memang. Karena Rukia bukan keturunan asli melainkan di ADOPSI oleh Kuchiki Byakuya.

Dulu, Rukia juga anak yatim piatu sepertiku. Sendiri, sepi, butuh kasih sayang dari orang lain. Apa lagi dia seorang perempuan yang bisa rapuh hatinya dengan mudah. Berbeda dengan aku yang anak laki-laki yang di tuntut mandiri dengan sendirinya. Tapi, kami mencoba untuk saling melengkapi satu sama lain, mencoba untuk tegar hadapi hidup yang sama sekali tak pernah di inginkan ini.

Aku bisa bersekolah seperti sekarang di karenakan bantuan dari keluarga Kuchiki, tentu atas permintaan Rukia.

"Renji, kau bisa bersekolah seperti aku!"

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Iya, Aku sudah meminta ke Nii-sama dan Nii-sama mau membiayai sekolah untukmu!"

"Hmm, begitu. Terima kasih, Rukia,"

"Sama-sama. Kita, kan, sahabat!"

Andai kau tahu kalau aku ingin kau menganggapku lebih dari seorang sahabat.

***

Sebagai seorang sahabat, aku berusaha menjadi yang paling mengerti dia. Sebagai seorang yang mencintainya, aku berusaha menjadi 1 orang yang berada di hatinya.

Padahal kau dekat

Tapi aku sulit untuk meraihmu …

Padahal kau di sini

Tapi terasa begitu jauh …

Hanya kata itu yang dapat aku tuangkan saat harapanku pupus di tengah jalan.

"Aku sudah menjadi kekasih Ichigo," Kurosaki Ichigo? Sahabatku itu? Katakan kalau itu bohong. Tolong, Rukia, tolong, katakan kalau itu semua hanya sekedar KEBOHONGAN belaka.

***

Orihime Inoue. Ya, aku teringat perempuan itu. Perempuan yang begitu mencintai Ichigo, sama halnya seperti aku mencintai Rukia. Perempuan yang juga bernasib sama sepertiku, mencintai seseorang tapi tak terbalaskan cintanya. Tapi, kelihatannya dia akan mendapat cinta baru setelah ini. Bukannya aku bicara sembarangan tapi, firasatku berkata seperti itu.

Sedangkan aku hanya sendiri di sini. Makin terpuruk dan bersedih. Makin jatuh kedalam jurang kegelapan yang penuh dengan ruang hampa berwarna hitam. Aku gagal. Hanya itu yang aku tahu sekarang.

Aku ingin melupakanmu walau hati ini menolak. Aku ingin meninggalkanmu walau bukan itu keinginanku.

Aku tak ingin terus begini, rasakan cinta yang tak terbalaskan. Yang begitu sakit dan perih rasanya.

***

Rukina : Napa ini jadi multichap gini ??

Author : Q juga nggak tau !! Hueeeee, mana aneh lagi !!

Rukina : Ya udah deh, sabar aja lo, jangan lupa review ya !!!!!!!!!


	3. Kurotsuchi Nemu

Why Love Is Hurt Me ?

***

-Diclaimer-

Bleach : Tite Kubo

***

Kenapa cinta itu itu menyakitiku ??

Padahal aku telah mengorbankan apa pun

Untuknya ..

***

Aku anak yang pendiam. Aku akui itu.

Aku anak yang tertutup pada dunia luar. Aku akui itu juga.

"Nemu, apa kau melamun?" tanya Mayuri padaku. Aku menggeleng cepat yang berarti tidak.

"Mayuri-sama, apa boleh aku berjalan-jalan keluar sebentar?" tanyaku padanya.

"Boleh saja, lebih baik kau libur saja hari ini," ujar Mayuri.

"Arigato," ucapku lalu berlari ke luar ruangan.

***

Aku berjalan menelusuri taman dengan tatapan mata kosong dan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

BUKK! Tabrakan itu membuatku kembali dari alam bawah sadar yang jauh di dalam diriku sendiri.

"Gomenasai!" seruku saat aku lihat seorang lelaki berkacamata di hadapanku.

"Tidak apa. Apa kau terluka?" tanya lelaki itu. Aku menggeleng cepat.

"Namamu siapa?" tanyanya.

"Nemu, Kurotsuchi Nemu," jawabku pelan. Untuk apa lelaki ini menanyai namaku?

"Namaku Ishida Uryuu," ucapnya. Kini, aku berusaha untuk tetap biasa tanpa harus memberi tatapan bingung padanya.

"Kenapa kau memperkenalkan diri?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Tidak, kalau saja kau marah atau pun terluka, kau tinggal mencariku saja melalui nama itu," jawabnya sambil terkekeh pelan. Aku ingin tertawa tapi, aku hanya tidak tahu caranya bagaimana. Aku tercipta dengan kondisi ini. Sama sekali jarang mengeluarkan ekspresi.

Tapi, akhirnya aku mengenalnya. Lelaki bernama Ishida Uryuu itu setelah kejadian tersebut. Kami seperti teman lama yang baru di pertemukan sekarang. Karena kami mencoba mengerti satu sama lain. Ishida mencoba mengerti aku yang pendiam dan jarang mengeluarkan ekspresi. Aku mencoba mengerti dia yang terkadang susah untuk percaya pada orang yang baru di temuinya. Hei, kelihatannya aku harus mengerti dia dalam hal lain, karena dia sudah berhasil percaya pada orang yang baru saja di temuinya yaitu aku.

Tapi, aku merasakan hal lain. Suatu perasaan yang tidak bisa di gambarkan hanya dengan sebuah kata-kata yang di keluarkan dengan sebuah suara.

"Suatu saat kau akan belajar tentang suatu perasaan,"

"Perasaan apa, Mayuri-sama?"

"Namanya … cinta,"

Apa ini yang namanya cinta? Rasanya terlalu … asing. Ya, asing sekali. Apa karena aku terus tutup hatiku untuk orang lain? Apa karena aku sudah terbiasa sendiri? Apa karena relung hatiku selalu kosong tanpa orang yang mengisinya?

"Nemu-san, Nemu-san," panggilan Ishida mengejutkanku.

"Ya, ada apa?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Tidak, apa kau me …," belum selesai Ishida melanjutkannya,"Ishida-kun!" suara wanita terdengar setelah itu.

"Inoue-san!" Ishida terlihat terkejut dengan kehadiran wanita itu secara tiba-tiba.

"Kau sedang apa di sini, Inoue-san?" tanya Ishida. Jadi nama perempuan itu Inoue?

"Baru saja dari supermarket. Ah, Ishida-kun sedang bersama siapa?" tanya wanita itu dengan nada lembut.

"Oh iya, aku perkenalkan saja dia padamu. Namanya Kurotsuchi Nemu. Nemu-san, ini Inoue Orihime," kata Ishida memperkenalkan kami berdua sekaligus.

"Salam kenal, Nemu-san," kata Inoue padaku seraya tersenyum manis. Aku mengangguk.

Tapi, tak lama, aku lihat itu. Tatapan Ishida pada Inoue. Tatapan yang begitu berbeda dengan yang di berikannya pada wanita lain termasuk aku. Bahkan, sedikit semburat merah terlihat di wajahnya saat melihat Inoue tersenyum manis. Jangan-jangan … Ishida menyukai Inoue? Tidak. Aku tidak bisa menerimanya.

"Maaf, Ishida-san, aku harus segera pulang," setelah berkata seperti itu, aku segera berlari pergi. Pergi menjauh dari orang yang aku cintai.

Sesampainya di rumah. Aku segera masuk ke dalam kamar. BLAM! Aku tutup dengan kasar pintu kamar itu dan langsung menghempaskan diri ke tempat tidur. Tak terasa, air mataku jatuh membasahi pipiku. Air mata itu jatuh dari seseorang yang tidak mempunyai ekspresi berarti sepertiku.

Kenapa begini jadinya? Kenapa harus seperti ini kelanjutannya? Padahal, baru kali ini aku merasakan cinta tapi, cinta ini malah mengiris hatiku dengan mudahnya. Kenapa cinta pertamaku malah menjadi cinta yang tak terbalaskan seperti ini?

Kenapa?

Kenapa?

***

Author : Weww, chapter 3 nih …

Rukina : Aku bener-bener nggak nyangka lo bisa bikin cerita berunsur sedih …-terharu-

Author : Baru kali ini q liat kamu terharu, **REVIEW YA MINNA !!**


	4. Ggio Vega

Why Love Is Hurt Me ?

***

-Diclaimer-

Bleach : Tite Kubo

***

Kenapa cinta itu itu menyakitiku ??

Padahal aku telah mengorbankan apa pun

Untuknya ..

***

Sebagai seorang yang begitu mudah membuat kata-kata berarti, cinta mempunyai filosofi tersendiri bagiku.

Menurutku, cinta itu adalah sebuah gambaran perasaan manusia. Bagiku, cinta itu juga berarti gabungan dari rasa suka, sayang dan mengagumi. Cinta itu hanya butuh 2 hal : perjuangan dan pengorbanan. Kenapa butuh perjuangan dan pengorbanan? karena cinta itu penuh dengan lika-liku dan berbagai macam rintangan kalau cinta sudah semakin rumit. Jangan hanya bisa berkata "aku sudah berjuang dan berkorban banyak untuk cinta" tapi buktikan! Tanpa pembuktian apa pun, perkataan barusan hanyalah sebuah gabungan dari beberapa kata yang membentuk kalimat yang penuh dengan omong kosong belaka.

***

Filosofi akan cinta itu baru aku jadikan penjunjung hidup saat aku benar-benar mengalaminya. Ya, sekarang, aku sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang.

Orang tersebut bernama Ise Nanao. Memang, di mata orang lain, dia hanya gadis biasa. Tapi, di mataku, dia gadis yang sempurna.

Tapi, dengan mudahnya gadis itu menyayat hatiku.

"Maaf, aku sudah menjadi kekasih Hisagi," Ya, hanya dengan 1 kalimat, hidupku hancur dalam sekejab.

Rasanya, aku ingin menangis. Tapi, tidak ada laki-laki yang lemah di dunia ini, bukan? Terpaksa aku hanya memberikan sebuah respon datar, "Hmm, begitu,".

***

"Kasihan sekali kau," kata Soi Fon. Entah itu pertanda rasa kasihan atau malah mengejekku yang baru saja patah hati ini. Aku ingat kembali filosofi cinta yang aku buat dengan segenap hati. Rasanya aku sudah berjuang dan berkorban pada Nanao, tapi kenapa cintaku menjadi cinta tak terbalaskan seperti ini?

"Ggio!" Soi Fon melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku.

"Hah? Ada apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Kau melamun, ya? Sudahlah, jangan patah hati terus," ujarnya.

Aku menghela napas. "Apa alasanku untuk tidak patah hati? Aku terlalu mencintai dia tapi, dia malah menolakku,".

"Tentu saja dia menolakmu, dia sudah memiliki seorang kekasih!" Soi Fon mengguncang tubuhku seolah ingin mengingatkanku akan alasan yang satu itu.

"Lagipula, masih ada perempuan yang mengharapkanmu," katanya lagi. Dahiku berkerut.

"Siapa?" tanyaku. Soi Fon langsung terdiam.

"Aha! Kau tidak bisa menjawabnya berarti … kau bohong!" kataku lalu mengacak rambutnya.

"Ggio!" Dia langsung marah.

"Iya, iya. Maaf," kataku lalu memperbaiki rambutnya kembali seperti semula.

"Tapi, apa yang aku katakan itu memang benar," ujarnya.

"Tapi, siapa?" tanyaku lagi dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Soal itu … kau akan tahu nanti," jawabnya. Dahiku kembali berkerut. 'Apa maksudnya?' aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

***

"Ggio," panggil Soi Fon.

"Hmmm," aku hanya merespon seadanya.

"Sebentar lagi Valentine Days, ya?" Mataku membesar saat mendengar pertanyaan Soi Fon.

"Benar juga! Beberapa hari lagi Valentine Days," kataku.

"Hmm, pasti kau akan mendapatkan cokelat," ucap Soi Fon.

"Dari siapa?" tanyaku dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Lihat saja nanti,".

***

14 Februari, Valentine Days …

Hampir di semua tempat terlihat sepasang kekasih sedang bermesraan. Huh, sial, padahal aku pikir akan melewatinya bersama Nanao sebagai sepasang kekasih tapi, aku malah melewati hari spesial ini seorang diri. Sungguh malang nasibku.

"Ggio," suara khas itu terdengar dari arah belakang. Sedikit aku lirik dan aku temukan Soi Fon yang sedang tersenyum manis. Aku merasa, semburat merah terlihat di wajahku. Kenapa aku merona saat melihat Soi Fon tersenyum? Kenapa aku merasa hari ini dia begitu … manis?

"Soi Fon, kenapa kau di sini?" tanyaku, berusaha menghilang perasaan malu. Dia menghampiriku hingga kini berada tepat sejajar di sampingku.

"A-aku …," aku tetap menunggu jawabannya dengan sabar, "Aku mencarimu," jawabnya. Sungguh, aku benar-benar terkejut saat itu.

"U-untuk apa kau mencariku?" tanyaku lagi. Perasaan malu itu bukannya menghilang tapi, semakin bertambah saja.

"A-aku ingin memberikan … ini," katanya lalu menyerahkan sesuatu padaku. Tentu saja aku mengambil benda tersebut. Aku perhatikan baik-baik, ini bukannya … cokelat?

"Cokelat?" tanyaku keheranan. Tapi, Soi Fon justru berlari.

"Hei, Soi Fon!" aku segera mengejarnya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

***

"Hei, Soi Fon! Soi Fon!" tanpa ada pilihan lain, aku meraih lengannya untuk menghentikan larinya.

"Kenapa kau berlari?" tanyaku dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Aku tidak perlu menjawabnya," jawab Soi Fon. Kenapa? Apa maksudnya?

Tiba-tiba, aku teringat sesuatu.

"Lagipula, masih ada perempuan yang mengharapkanmu,"

"Hmm, pasti kau akan mendapatkan cokelat,"

"Jangan-jangan …," aku menelan ludah sebentar. Sudahlah, biarkan Soi Fon yang menjawab semuanya.

"Ya, aku menyukaimu, tidak, mungkin aku mencintaimu," ungkap Soi Fon, "Tapi, kau justru mencintai orang lain, apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku juga turut merasakan patah hati atau lebih tepatnya cinta tak terbalas yang sama sepertimu?" lanjutnya. Aku tertegun. Soi Fon tetap membelakangiku. Terdengar sebuah isakan. Ya, dia menangis. Menangis karena aku yang begitu bodoh tak menyadarinya selama ini.

Aku hanya mampu memeluknya dari arah belakang.

"Maaf telah membuatmu merasa sakit selama ini. Aku juga mencintaimu," ungkapku. Ya, aku yakin aku mencintaimu. Cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Aku yakin ini yang terbaik. Aku ingin menyembuhkan luka hatimu yang di sebabkan olehku dan aku harap, aku juga akan melakukan sebaliknya padaku.

***

Rukina : Tunggu !! Kenapa melenceng dari topik ?? ceritanya kan tentang cinta tak terbalas ? Napa jadi gini?!

Author : Tapi Ggio di tolak gitu sama Nanao, nggak terbalas juga kan? Trus di Soi Fon suka Ggio tapi Ggio nggak tau kan ?? :p

Buat kazuka-ichirunatsu23, maaf fic dengan request pair mu jadi gaje gini ..

Maaf .. –bungku dalem^-

Rukina : Udahlah, intinya selesai aja ni fic udah bagus .. **REVIEW MINNA !!**


	5. Hitsugaya Toushiro

Why Love Is Hurt Me ?

***

-Diclaimer-

Bleach : Tite Kubo

***

Kenapa cinta itu itu menyakitiku ??

Padahal aku telah mengorbankan apa pun

Untuknya ..

***

Aku mencintainya lebih dari harta atau pun nyawaku sendiri. Gadis biasa yang bernama Hinamori Momo.

Dialah pengisi hatiku yang selalu kosong dan tak pernah terisi akan yang namanya "cinta".

Dan sejujurnya, dia cinta pertamaku.

***

Kini, aku mengelus sedikit piano yang penuh debu karena tidak pernah di gunakan lagi.

Piano itu telantar tanpa ada yang memperdulikannya termasuk aku sekali pun.

Tapi, aku memiliki maksud tersendiri untuk tidak menyentuh piano ini.

Pertama, karena aku tidak terlalu bisa bermain piano.

Kedua, karena aku tidak ingin mengenang lagu keemasan gabungan dari nada-nada yang berkilauan piano yang selalu memenuhi rumah ini dulu, saat dia masih di sini.

== FLASHBACK ==

"Hinamori, kau sering sekali memainkan piano ini," ucapku.

Perempuan itu tersenyum. "Tentu saja, aku ingin mengasah kemampuanku sendiri karena nanti, aku pasti bisa menjadi pemain piano professional!"

"Haha, semoga saja mimpimu itu terwujud," kataku sambil menepuk pundaknya.

Wajah Hinamori terlihat semakin berseri-seri.

== END FLASHBACK ==

Tapi, lagu itu lenyap bersama pemainnya. Ya, sekarang aku kehilangan dia.

Hanya karena roda waktu yang berputar tanpa keraguan, aku kehilangan dia.

== FLASHBACK ==

"Shiro-chan! Awas!"

"Hinamori!"

Kejadian tabrak lari hari itu menyisakan trauma mendalam bagiku.

Saat aku di selamatkan olehnya tapi, aku sendiri tidak bisa menyelamatkan dia. Tapi, saat itulah aku baru mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

"Hitsugaya-kun,"

Sedikit aku lirik ke arah orang yang memanggil namaku itu. "Ya, ada apa, Izuru?"

"Aku boleh masuk ke kamar Hinamori-kun?" tanya lelaki bernama lengkap Izuru Kira, yang juga sahabatku dan Hinamori.

"Boleh saja, silahkan,"

Tak lama, Izuru masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut.

Tapi, kali itu, rasa penasaran merasukiku dengan cepat sehingga aku berusaha untuk 'mendengar' pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku tidak ingin kau pergi, Hinamori-kun," suara Izuru terdengar jelas.

"Aku juga, Kira-kun. Tapi, aku harus pergi," tapi, suara Hinamori terdengar begitu pelan.

"Aishiteru, Kira-kun,"

Mataku emeraldku membesar. Tiba-tiba, suara penghitung detak jantung terdengar keras sampai ke luar kamar. Tanda bahwa tak ada detak jantung yang di rasakan.

Kakiku terasa lemas. Tak mampu lagi menopang tubuhku sendiri.

Perlahan tapi pasti, butiran air mata tak berguna itu jatuh melampaui pipiku. Dengan perasasaan yang tak beraturan, aku menyeka dengan kasar air mata itu.

Padahal dulu aku kira Hinamori mencintaiku tapi, aku hanya terlalu berharap besar.

Seharusnya aku tahu kalau dia mencintai Izuru, agar aku tidak merasa sakit seperti sekarang.

Aku mencintaimu, Hinamori. Aku harap kau dengar ucapan pelan dari hati kecilku ini.

Dan tolong, bawalah pergi semua rasa cintaku padamu ke tempat sana, agar aku bisa melupakan cinta yang tak terbalaskan ini.

***

Rukina : Hitsu-chan! Hueeeeeee, jangan sedih gitu donk! Rukina ada di sini untukmu!-di mutilasi Hitsu FC-

Ichigo : Holla ! –datang bareng Rukia, Toshiro, Momo, Renji, Byakuya n chara lain-

Rukina : Lha, kok kalian datang ? nih fic kan bagianku doank ? O.o

Rukia : Aku juga bingung, aku aja di tarik ke sini .. =.="

Ichigo : Ok, acara terakhir !

Rukia : Hah? Acara apa?

All : TANJOUBI OMODETOU KUCHIKI RUKIA !! –nyalain kembang api-

Rukia : Eh, ah, benar juga ! Ini tanggal 14 januari, ultahku!

Rukina : Aku baru inget .. _

Author : **Bagi readers, jangan lupa review n kirimkan kado untuk KUCHIKI RUKIA ya !! OK ?**

A/N : q ngerasa fic ini mulai gaje cerita cintanya, nyampur semua di sini! Nanti ada cerita cinta baru setelah ini –bisik ke readers-


	6. Mugurama Kensei part 1

Why Love Is Hurt Me ?

***

-Diclaimer-

Bleach : Tite Kubo

***

Kenapa cinta itu itu menyakitiku ??

Padahal aku telah mengorbankan apa pun

Untuknya ..

***

WARNING : Chapter kali ini menampilkan OC bernama Aizen Shaorin dari author bernama Ichimaru Aizen, dan juga di tampilkan bersama chara Bleach jadi, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

***

Part 1

"Hei, Kensei," panggil Mashiro. Lelaki berambut putih yang di panggil itu tak juga memalingkan wajah dari koran di hadapannya.

"Kensei!" Tetap tidak berpaling juga.

"**KENSEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" akhirnya, Mashiro berteriak sekencang mungkin tepat di sebelah telinga lelaki bernama Mugurama Kensei tersebut.

"Mashiro! Tidak perlu berteriak tepat di sebelah telingaku!" ujar Kensei lalu mendorong jauh anak buahnya itu.

"Tapi, Kensei sedari tadi aku panggil tidak menjawab!"

"Memangnya ada apa kau memanggilku?" tanya Kensei.

Tumben sekali Mashiro datang ke ruangannya, biasanya perempuan berambut hijau itu selalu menghilang.

"Aku hanya ingin memberi tahu kalau ada orang baru yang akan menjadi bawahan Kensei," Wajah Kensei terlihat keheranan mendegar jawaban Mashiro.

"Orang baru? Soutaichou tidak memberitahuku sama sekali,"

"Tadi saja aku baru di beri tahu oleh Soutaichou. Lebih baik sekarang Kensei bersiap karena orang tersebut akan datang sebentar lagi!" seru Mashiro.

'Sebentar lagi?' Kensei bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

***

"Hei, Mashiro, mana orang baru itu? Kita sudah menunggu lebih dari 1 jam," kata Kensei dengan nada tidak sabaran.

"Benar juga, bahkan sudah hampir 2 jam kita mematung di sini," tambah Mashiro.

**TOK, TOK, TOK !**

Tiba-tiba, pintu ruangan itu di ketuk.

"Masuk," sahut Kensei dan Mashiro bersamaan.

KLEK!

Pintu itu terbuka dan terlihat seseorang di balik pintu. Seorang… perempuan?!

"Apa benar ini ruangan taichou divisi 9 Kepolisian Sereitei kota Karakura?" tanya perempuan itu panjang lebar.

Mashiro keheranan mendengar orang tersebut menanyakan sekaligus menyebutkan hal selengkap itu. Padahal dulu saat pertama kali masuk, dia hanya bertanya, "Apa ini ruangan Mugurama Kensei?"

"Ya, benar. Anda siapa, ya?" tanya Kensei.

"Aku orang baru di sini. Namaku Aizen Shaorin," katanya lalu membungkukkan badan tanda hormat. Raut wajah Kensei berubah.

'Kenapa perempuan lagi yang di masukkan Soutaichou ke dalam divisi ku? Padahal masih banyak divisi lain yang kosong!' gerutu Kensei.

"Permisi?" panggil Shaorin.

"Ah, eh, iya… apa benar anda masuk ke sini?" tanya Kensei lagi.

"Tentu saja, anda Mugurama Kensei, bukan? Taichou divisi 9?" Kensei mengangguk.

'Sial, ternyata benar dia orang baru itu!' Kensei kembali menggerutu.

"Yeay! Ternyata orang baru yang masuk di sini perempuan! Perkenalkan, namaku Mashiro Kuna, panggil saja aku Mashiro," seru Mashiro.

"Baiklah, Mashiro, kau bisa panggil aku Shaorin atau Sha,"

***

== Kensei POV == (A/N : Mulai dari sini kata "aku" itu berarti sudut pandang Kensei)

"Baiklah, Sha, pekerjaanmu di sini adalah mengumpulkan berkas data-data kepolisian setiap hari dengan Mashiro atau sendiri saja bila Mashiro menghilang, dan juga membantuku patroli keliling yang bergantian setiap divisi," jelasku, "Mengerti?"

"Ya, aku mengerti, Taichou,"

"Bagus kalau kau mengerti. Dan jangan lupa, jangan pernah terlambat setiap absent pagi dan juga berinteraksilah dengan divisi lain untuk memudahkanmu di sini," ucapku panjang lebar. Shaorin mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau bisa pergi dan mulai bekerja besok," kelihatannya, aku seolah mengusirnya dari sini tapi, ini sudah lewat dari jam kerja sehingga dia baru bisa memulai semuanya besok.

"Hai,"

Kemudian, Shaorin berbalik dan pergi keluar ruangan dan menutup pintu dengan pelan. Hmm, aku merasa orang baru yang satu ini kelihatan pendiam dan berbeda sekali sikapnya dengan Mashiro.

Mungkin aku bisa mengandalkannya.

***

Shaorin berjalan memasuki bangunan pertokoan yang sudah terlihat kumuh dan tidak ada orang sama sekali.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar sebuah suara terdengar di bagian tergelap bangunan itu. "Bagaimana Shaorin, apa semua berjalan lancar?"

"Ya, semua berjalan lancar dan rencana kita sudah sepertiga sukses,"

"Bagus, kau melakukan pekerjaan ini dengan baik. Sekarang, tetaplah waspada, kakek tua pimpinan mereka atau taichou divisi 9 itu bisa saja mengawasimu dan mengetahui semuanya,"

"Hai,"

***

Pagi menjelang, aku sudah sedari tadi diam di ruanganku sambil meminum kopi dan membaca Koran. Maklum saja, hari ini giliran patroli bukan divisiku melainkan divisi 5 yang memiliki taichou bernama Hirako Shinji.

**TOK, TOK, TOK !**

"Masuk!" seruku. Pintu tersebut terbuka dan terlihat Shaorin memasuki ruangan.

"Cepat sekali kau datang," ungkapku. Shaorin justru memberi senyuman.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu bersemangat sehingga datang terlalu pagi,"

"Hmm… Begitu,"

Aku sedikit melirik bingung ke perempuan berambut coklat ikal itu. Rasanya dia begitu terlihat misterius dan begitu tertutup.

"Taichou, kenapa anda menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Shaorin.

Aku menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak ada apa-apa,"

Shaorin hanya diam, tidak membalas responku tersebut.

Shaorin menerawang ruang kerjaku dengan matanya yang berwarna coklat senada dengan rambutnya itu.

"Di mana Mashiro?" tanyanya.

Aku menghela napas. "Dia memang suka menghilang seperti ini,"

"Taichou tidak menasehatinya?"

"Sudah tapi, dianya saja yang sulit untuk di atur," jawabku dengan nada lesu.

Mungkin sekarang Shaorin berpikir aku gagal mendidik bawahanku sendiri.

"Haha, kalau begitu, yang selanjutnya taichou harus berjuang lebih keras," katanya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Hah?

Maksud?

"Ah, eh, maksudmu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Iya, mungkin taichou kurang keras menasehatinya," jawab Shaorin.

"Tidak mungkin! Aku bahkan merasa sudah kelewat keras!"

Shaorin langsung sweatdrop.

"Haha, taichou jujur sekali," katanya kemudian.

Aku langsung tersadar.

Sekarang mungkin dia mengira aku terlalu keras pada bawahanku.

"Yah, begitulah adanya," jawabku sekenanya.

***

Waktu sudah menunjukkan waktu 12 siang.

Pintu terbuka di saat aku menaruh data terakhir di meja kerjaku.

"Ada apa, Shaorin? Tumben sekali kau tidak mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu," ujarku.

"Ti-tidak, hanya saja, kenapa kita tidak makan siang bersama di kedai luar?" usulnya.

Aku melirik Shaorin sebentar, tentunya dengan ekspresi datar.

Tapi, terlintas di pikiranku, Shaorin menjadi orang pertama yang mengajakku makan siang bersama. Mashiro yang sudah lama mengenalku saja tidak pernah mengajakku sama sekali.

"Boleh saja, kau tahu kedai yang enak?" tanyaku.

Dia mengangguk antusias. "Tentu saja! Aku sudah mencoba 1 kedai yang katanya enak!"

"Oh, begitu,"

Segera aku bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ayo, taichou, jangan lambat," perempuan mungil itu menarikku keluar ruangan dengan wajah lugunya.

Huh, dasar.

***

Aku dan Shaorin memilih kursi kosong di bagian kanan dan duduk di tempat itu. Dengan cepat, seorang pelayan mendatangi kami berdua.

"Konnichiwa, mau pesan apa?" tanya pelayan itu.

"Taichou, di sini kare-nya enak, taichou mau?" tanya Shaorin.

Aku meliriknya dari ekor mataku.

"Bolehlah," jawabku yang lagi-lagi sekenanya.

"Minumnya?" tanya Shaorin lagi.

"Aku teh saja," jawabku lagi.

"Ngg, kalau begitu, 2 kare, 1 lemon tea dan 1 teh," Shaorin mengatakan dengan lambat agar pelayan itu bisa mencatatnya.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar," pelayan tersebut pergi meninggalkan Shaorin berdua denganku.

Ok, aku tidak begitu menyukai kata "DENGANKU" itu.

Karena jujur, aku tidak PERNAH makan berdua seperti ini.

"Ada apa, taichou? Kelihatannya kau memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya Shaorin.

Oh, perhatian sekali dia.

Tersanjung aku.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawabku datar.

Atau hanya berpura-pura datar.

"Taichou aneh sekali hari ini. Memikirkan Mashiro, ya?" tanya Shaorin.

Kini, pandangan mataku berubah. "Memikirkan Mashiro? Untuk apa?"

"Ya, siapa tahu taichou masih mencarinya, Mashiro tidak terlihat sama sekali hari ini," jawab Shaorin.

"Haha, aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu,"

***

10 menit kemudian …

Pelayan yang melayani aku dan Shaorin kembali lagi membawa pesanan kami.

"2 kare, 1 lemon tea dan 1 teh. Selamat menikmati," ucap pelayan itu lalu pergi lagi untuk mengurusi pengunjung lain, mungkin.

"_Itadakimasu!_" Shaorin melahap nasinya dengan semangat.

Dasar polos, lugu.

"_Itadakimasu_," aku menyuap sesendok kare langsung ke mulutku.

Hmm, enak! Bahkan kare ini mengalahi enaknya kare langgananku yang berada tak jauh dari rumah.

"Bagaimana? Enak, bukan?" tanya Shaorin.

"Iya, enak!" seruku. Mungkin sekarang aku yang bersemangat makan kare tersebut.

"Pelan-pelan, taichou, nanti keselek," kata Shaorin mengingatkanku.

Aku mengangguk.

Hei, bisa-bisa aku memakai topeng kalau keselek di depan orang baruku ini.

***

"_Goushimasuta_," ucapku setelah menyelesaikan memakan kareku. Begitu juga Shaorin.

"Taichou, aku bayar dulu, ya," ujar Shaorin yang lalu beranjak dari kursinya.

Tentu saja aku ikut beranjak. "Tidak perlu! Biar aku saja yang membayarnya!"

Shaorin menatapku langsung.

"Ta-tapi…,"

"Sudahlah, kau tunggu saja di luar… biar aku yang membayarnya," ujarku lagi lalu melangkah dengan cepat ke kasir.

***

"Ngg, taichou…," panggil Shaorin.

"Hmm, ada apa?"

Aku lirik dia sekilas. Mukanya terlihat sangat (ehem)… manis.

Ah? Eh? Apa yang aku pikirkan barusan?!

ARGGGGHHH! Aku baru saja berpikir yang tidak-tidak!

"Nggg… terima kasih karena tadi sudah mau makan bersamaku dan juga membayarkannya. Aku merasa tidak enak jadinya," lanjutnya.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa! Lagipula aku juga merasa senang hari ini!" kataku cepat.

Eh? Sepertinya aku merasa mengatakan "Lagipula aku juga merasa senang hari ini!"?

TIDAKKKKKK!

Kenapa aku mengatakan seperti itu?!

"Aku juga merasa senang," kata Shaorin seraya tersenyum padaku, "terima kasih, taichou,"

"Ya, sama-sama… mungkin dari sekarang kau bisa memanggilku Kensei saja,"

Wajah Shaorin memerah secara tiba-tiba saat mendengarnya. Dan entah kenapa, pipiku juga ikut memerah.

"Baiklah… Kensei,"

Oh, pasti sekarang bukannya hanya pipiku yang memerah tapi, SELURUH WAJAHKU!

Sebenarnya, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?

TBC

***

Rukina : WHAT?! Napa TBC segala?

Author : Udah panjang, jadi q pikir ini bakal jadi 2 chapter … =_="

Rukina : Ya udah deh, di usahain cepat updater yang ini yoo..

Author : Sip! –inner : tumben nih si rukina baek- Jangan lupa **REVIEW** ya !!


	7. Mugurama Kensei part 2

Why Love Is Hurt Me ?

***

-Diclaimer-

Bleach : Tite Kubo

***

Kenapa cinta itu itu menyakitiku ??

Padahal aku telah mengorbankan apa pun

Untuknya ..

***

WARNING : Chapter kali ini menampilkan OC bernama Aizen Shaorin dari author bernama Ichimaru Aizen, dan juga di tampilkan bersama chara Bleach jadi, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

***

Part 2

Aku menatap Shaorin lekat-lekat saat gadis itu sedang mengumpulkan berkas kepolisian. Wajahnya memang manis. Rambutnya yang ikal dan juga matanya yang berwarna coklat senada dengan rambutnya terlihat berbeda di mataku.

Tiba-tiba, dia menatapku. Terang saja aku segera membuang muka. Malu sekali rasanya saat ketahuan memperhatikan dia.

"Ada apa, Kensei?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, sudah selesai mengumpulkan berkasnya?" tanyaku seolah mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sudah, ini," dia menyerahkan berkas itu padaku. Aku menerimanya lalu menaruhnya pada brankas. Maklum saja, ini berkas penting. Bila hilang, aku akan di tendang dari kepolisian Karakura.

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa pulang," ujarku.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan, Kensei," dia segera beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan ke pintu.

"Hei, siapa yang menyuruhmu pulang!" sahutku.

"Eh, bukannya Kensei mengatakannya barusan?" wajah Shaorin terlihat bingung.

"Tapi, aku tidak bilang sekarang, bukan?" aku balik bertanya. Shaorin terdiam di tempatnya.

"Lalu? Kapan aku harus pulang?" tanyanya lagi.

"Setelah kau mau menerima permintaanku untuk mengantarmu pulang," jawabku datar. Tapi, walau pun begitu, aku merasa gugup setengah mati saat itu.

Wajah Shaorin terlihat bingung sekaligus memerah.

"Ngg… soal itu…," dia menghentikan bicaranya sebentar, "sepertinya tidak bisa."

"Ayolah, Sha! Aku tidak pernah tahu rumahmu di mana!"

"Ok ok, baiklah," jawabnya akhirnya. Tapi, setelah itu dia menghela napas berat. Ada apa dengannya?

***

Mobilku berjalan mulus di suatu jalan.

"Berhenti di sini saja," tukas Shaorin.

"Kenapa? Memangnya rumah di sini?" tanyaku.

Shaorin menggeleng. "Tidak, rumahku masih jauh dari sini. Hanya saja, jalanan menuju rumahku setelah ini terlalu sempit untuk di lewati mobil."

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Tapi, aku mencegatnya sebentar.

"Sebentar, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu," ujarku cepat. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan keheranan.

"Apa?"

Aku menghela napas panjang. Cukup lama suasana hening. "Aishiteru, Shaorin."

Wajah Shaorin terlihat kaget. Lalu, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, seperti sedang gundah.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa."

Eh?

"Tidak bisa?"

"Maaf, aku permisi dulu," Shaorin segera keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menjauh.

Sepertinya, _aku di tolak_.

***

Shaorin kembali terlihat lagi di bangunan pertokoan kumuh itu lagi.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan informasinya," gumam Shaorin.

"Baguslah, kita bisa melaksanakannya," terdengar suara lagi.

"Kapan?"

"Tentu saja besok."

***

Aku berusaha santai dengan membaringkan diri di sofa ruanganku. Sepanjang pagi dan siang ini, aku tidak mendapatkan pekerjaan sedikit pun. Aneh sekali.

Dan anehnya lagi, aku tidak melihat Shaorin. Kemana dia?

BLAM!

Pintu terbuka dengan kasar.

Dan terlihat Mashiro. Dengan tergesa-gesa dan wajah serius.

***

"Ada apa, Mashiro?" tanyaku.

"Kensei… ada hal yang gawat… yang mesti kita… kerjakan… sekarang," jawab Mashiro dengan terbata-bata. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Mungkin dia langsung berlari ke ruanganku tadi.

"Hal gawat?"

Mashiro mengangguk cepat. Tapi, dia menarik napas sebentar lalu menghembuskannya. Mungkin dia hampir kehabisan napas tadi.

"Ada berita akan perampokan mendatang oleh… kelompok Shinigami Pengkhianat."

Aku tersentak.

Itu adalah nama kelompok yang telah lama terkubur di dalam buku tebal kriminalitas kota Karakura. Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya lagi sejak beberapa tahun lalu.

Dan sekarang, mereka muncul dan kembali merampok seperti dulu. Dan masalahnya

…mereka selalu saja BURON.

Bagus. Sekarang Mashiro akan mengatakan apa lagi padaku?

"Dan sekarang, soutaichou memerintahkan Divisi 9 untuk mengurusnya," ujar Mashiro.

"Kapan?"

"Malam ini… karena mereka selalu menjalankan rencana saat malam hari."

_End Kensei POV_

***

Gedung pameran permata dari pelosok dunia …

Tokyo, Jepang …

Shaorin berada di atap bersama seorang lelaki dan beberapa orang lainnya. Mungkin anak buah tepatnya.

"Satu-satunya tempat yang selalu memiliki celah adalah lubang angin," jelas seorang lelaki bermuka dingin dan bermata hijau tisca.

"Haha, kelemahan pusat pameran selalu itu," seorang perempuan terdengar terkekeh.

"Sha, kau bisa melakukannya?" tanya lelaki berambut coklat. Secara fisik, lelaki itu sama seperti Shaorin.

"Tentu saja, itu hal mudah," jawab Shaorin.

"Tapi cepatlah, Gotei 13 akan segera datang nanti."

"Tenang saja, aku pasti bisa."

Shaorin dengan cepat memasang _handy talkie _(HT) dan masuk ke dalam lubang angin.

"Aku mengandalkanmu," kata lelaki berambut coklat itu lagi, dengan setengah berbisik.

"Baik, kakak."

***

Shaorin merangkak secepat mungkin dan berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara sedikit pun. Setelah yakin berada di ruangan pameran, dia mengintip sebentar melalui celah yang ada.

Lalu, perempuan bermata coklat itu turun secara perlahan dan berjalan mendekati sisi gelap ruangan.

Tampak seorang penjaga berjalan menjauh, memasuki pintu utama untuk ke ruangan permata yang di jaga, Black Shine.

Berbekal sebuah sumpit, Shaorin berjalan. Mengendap di belakang penjaga tersebut lalu, menotok bagian tubuh tertentu. Sejenak, penjaga tersebut pingsan.

'Lemah' batin Shaorin.

Kembali dia berjalan dan berseberangan langsung dengan permata incarannya itu.

Kemudian, terdengar suara dari HT. _"Sha, kau bisa mendengarku? Hati-hati, di depanmu ada penjagaan ketat dari laser."_

"Ya, aku tahu. Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"_Pakailah kacamata khusus penglihat laser yang aku berikan padamu."_

"Hai."

Shaorin segera mengeluarkan sebuah kacamata besar dan memakainya. Terlihat berpuluh garis laser ada di hadapannya.

"_Well_, seperti aku akan lumayan lama melakukan ini, kakak."

"_Tak apa tapi berusahalah untuk __**cepat**__."_

"Hai."

***

Kensei mempercepat mobilnya sampai akhirnya tiba di depan gedung pameran tersebut. Lelaki itu segera turun dan berlari masuk.

"Permisi, ada keperluan apa anda di sini?" tanya salah seorang penjaga.

Kensei segera merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan kartu tanda pengenal.

"Saya taichou divisi 9, Mugurama Kensei."

Penjaga tersebut terdiam dan segera mempersilahkan Kensei masuk ke dalam.

"_Hei, Kensei. Tidak apa kalau kau sendiri saja? Masalahnya kami masih agak jauh dari gedung itu."_

"Bukankah tadi aku sudah bilang ikut aku saja?" balas Kensei ke suara yang terdengar di HT.

"_Tidak perlu marah seperti itu, Kensei."_

"Aku tidak marah."

"_Kau terdengar marah."_

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau diam. Hubungi aku bila perlu saja,"

"_Tapi—"_

"Kau dengar apa yang aku katakan barusan bukan? DIAM."

"_Baiklah, Kensei."_

***

Shaorin mulai melompati, menunduk dan juga bersalto untuk melewati laser itu. Agaknya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya.

"Kak, apa laser ini laser pemotong?" tanya Shaorin melalui HT.

"_Aku juga tidak begitu mengetahuinya… coba saja lemparkan sesuatu ke laser itu."_

"Tapi… kalau laser ini ternyata bukan laser pemotong melainkan laser yang membuat alarm berbunyi?"

Hening sejenak.

"_Kau tidak perlu memikirkan itu. Lagipula, lebih baik kau cepat melewati laser itu dan ambil permatanya."_

"Sudah kok. Ini aku berada tepat di hadapan permatanya."

***

Kensei mempercepat jalannya setelah firasatnya mendadak tidak enak. Segera dia membelok ke kiri dan mendapati pemandangan itu.

Shaorin yang sudah mengenggam permata berharganya.

"Shaorin!"

Perempuan itu terkejut—tidak kalah dengan Kensei tentunya—saat panggilan itu memecahkan suasana hening yang di buatnya.

"Ke-kensei!" seru Shaorin.

Perlahan, Kensei memencet tombol rahasia yang membuat laser yang menyelumuti sekeliling menghilang tanpa jejak.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Kenapa kau memegang permata itu? Apa kau… anggota kelompok Shinigami Pengkhianat?" Shaorin di hujani pertanyaan oleh Kensei dalam sekejab.

"Kensei—"

"JAWAB AKU SHAORIN!"

Mata Shaorin membesar saat menyadari amarah Kensei telah sampai batasnya.

"I-iya… aku bukan hanya anggota dari kelompok itu—aku juga adik dari pendiri kelompok itu, Sousuke Aizen."

Kensei—yang memperhatikan dengan seksama—hanya bisa diam dan belajar untuk menerima kenyataan itu.

"Tidak mungkin. Itu tidak mungkin," ujar Kensei. Napasnya mulai beradu.

"Maaf tapi itu benar."

"Tapi—"

"Aku juga mencintaimu," potong Shaorin. Suaranya bergetar. Matanya mulai di genangi oleh titik air mata.

"Tapi takdir justru memintaku untuk pergi dari segalanya, termasuk kau."

Kensei menelan ludah.

Tanpa dia tahu Shaorin berjalan secepat mungkin. Dan dengan cepat memukul tengkuk Kensei dan menyebab pria itu jatuh pingsan.

"_Shaorin, cepat pergi. Polisi telah dalam perjalanan ke sini." _Terdengar suara dari HT milik Shaorin.

"Baik kak, aku ke sana."

Shaorin mulai berjalan menjauh. Sesekali dia melirik kembali pada Kensei—cinta yang takkan pernah menjadi miliknya untuk seterusnya.

"Selamat tinggal, Kensei."

***

**Seminggu kemudian …**

"Hei, Mashiro, apa kau melihat Kensei?" tanya Hirako.

Mashiro hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan menjawab, "tidak—dia bahkan tidak memberi kabar apa pun padaku."

"Eh? Benarkah?"

"Iya, kata Soutaicho dia sudah mengundurkan diri dari jabatan kapten dan berhenti menjadi polisi."

***

Di lain tempat atau tempatnya yang baru, Kensei menatap langit biru. Menelusuri satu demi satu kenangan masa lalunya—termasuk bersama Shaorin.

"Shaorin, di mana kau sekarang? Kenapa cinta kita justru cinta yang terlarang? Cinta yang tidak di takdirkan sama sekali untuk bersama?"

***

Rukina : Gaje ya endingnya ?? –nanya ke readers-

Readers : Iyyyaaaaaaaaa ..

Author : Gagal gue jadi author kalo nggak bisa bikin ending bagus …

Rukina : -nggak meduliin author yang terpuruk- **REVIEW** !!


	8. Kuchiki Byakuya

Why Love Is Hurt Me ?

***

-Diclaimer-

Bleach : Tite Kubo

***

Kenapa cinta itu itu menyakitiku ??

Padahal aku telah mengorbankan apa pun

Untuknya ..

***

"_Byakuya-sama… Byakuya-sama…"_

"_Hisana… Hisana… Apa itu kau?"_

"_Byakuya-sama… Selamat tinggal…"_

"_Ti-tidak, kau akan pergi ke mana? Hisana! HISANA!"_

Mata bangsawan itu terbuka sesaat sebelum adiknya, Kuchiki Rukia, akan membangunkannya.

"Nii-sama tidak apa-apa?" tanya Rukia. Raut wajahnya terlihat cemas.

"Ti-tidak apa," jawab Byakuya terbata-bata.

"Benar? Nii-sama terlihat—"

"Tolong keluar dari ruanganku dulu, Rukia. Aku ingin sendiri sekarang," potong Byakuya.

"Tapi—"

"Rukia, kau dengar apa yang aku katakan barusan, bukan?" tanya Byakuya tanpa menatap Rukia sedikit pun.

Perempuan bermata violet itu tertegun. Perlahan, dia berbalik dan meninggalkan Byakuya sendiri.

***

== _Byakuya POV _==

Aku menyeka keringat yang menetes di dahiku. Walau sebenarnya keringat itu tidak hanya berada di dahiku melainkan membasahi seluruh tubuhku. Napasku pun tersengal-sengal, saling memburu dengan cepat. Seolah aku baru saja berlari beribu-ribu kilometer.

Jelas, aku baru saja… bermimpi buruk—bagiku. Bermimpi tentang kepergian dia. Perempuan itu

…Kuchiki Hisana.

Aku bangkit dari meja kerjaku—aku baru saja tertidur setelah selesai bekerja—dan berjalan ke balkon yang menghadap langsung dengan pemandangan pohon sakura yang sedang berbunga.

Angin semilir meniup rambutku sedikit demi sedikit. Beruntung _kenseikan _yang aku gunakan ini membuat rambutku tetap rapi seperti awalnya.

Ternyata aku baru menyadarinya, musim semi telah tiba.

Aku menoleh ke sebelahku. Tidak ada seseorang yang mendampingiku seperti dulu. Rasanya, menatap pohon sakura itu mengingatku kepadamu, membuatnya jadi terasa sakit.

== Flashback ==

Aku duduk di sampingnya. Tampak raut wajah yang bahagia di tengah warna pucat itu.

"Hisana," panggilku.

Dia menoleh lalu tersenyum. "Ya, Byakuya-sama."

"Kenapa kau di sini? Bukankah kau harus beristirahat?" tanyaku di saat aku telah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang. Lagipula, aku tidak mau melewatkan pemandangan ini," jawabnya sambil menunjuk sesuatu.

Alisku terangkat. Sedikit bingung, aku menelusuri tempat yang di tunjuk olehnya. Ya, dia menunjuk pohon sakura yang sedang berbunga.

"Indah dan cantik, bukan?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk setuju. "Ya, sepertimu."

Wajahnya bersemu merah dalam sekejab. Membuatnya semakin terlihat cantik di mataku.

"Byakuya-sama," kini giliran Hisana yang memanggilku. Aku menoleh.

"Ya, ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak akan bisa melihat bunga sakura ini lagi nanti saat aku telah pergi."

Aku tertegun. "Apa maksudmu?" potongku.

"Aku juga tidak akan bisa melihatnya lagi bersama Byakuya-sama," suaranya parau. Bercampur dengan isak tangisnya yang tumpah saat itu juga.

"Tapi Hisana—"

"Apa Byakuya-sama ingin menyangkalnya? Apa Byakuya-sama akan berkata "semua akan baik-baik saja" seperti hari-hari lalu?" Hisana memotong ucapanku.

Aku semakin tertegun. Aku kehilangan beribu kata-kata yang baru saja akan aku katakan padanya. Rasanya, mulutku terkatup rapat sampai melarangku untuk berbicara sedikit pun dan seolah ingin aku diam saja dan membiarkan Hisana menangis sepuas hatinya.

== End Flashback ==

Ya, bisa di tebak dari sana kelanjutan dari semuanya. Aku kembali menoleh, tetap tak ada orang. Apa aku masih berharap bahwa dia masih di sini? Tersenyum dan memanggilku namaku dengan lembut lagi?

Ya. Itu jawabanku.

Tapi, kini aku dan dirinya berada di dunia yang berbeda. Di batasi oleh portal waktu tak tertembus. Kami di pisahkan oleh waktu. Tidak, bukan waktu yang memisahkan kami tapi, takdir yang melakukan semuanya. Takdir yang tidak berpihak sama sekali padaku dan juga Hisana.

Sedih mengingatnya lagi.

Aku menghela napas setelah menulusuri kata-kata hati yang selama ini tak pernah aku ungkapkan sedikit pun pada orang lain.

Hisana, bolehkan aku minta pada malaikat agar memberitahumu kalau aku merindukanmu?

***

Rukina : Endingnya gaje mbak ..

Author : Pusing gue rukina, capek nih abis ulangan, baru aja naik kelas 8 ..

Rukina : Kayaknya lo harus istirahat dulu deh, yosh buat semuanya, **REVIEW YA !!**


	9. Ichimaru Gin

Why Love Is Hurt Me ?

***

-Diclaimer-

Bleach : Tite Kubo

***

Kenapa cinta itu itu menyakitiku ??

Padahal aku telah mengorbankan apa pun

Untuknya ..

***

A/N : Di sini ceritanya Gin itu kecelakaan mobil trus koma. Rangiku itu udah meninggal terlebih dahulu gara-gara kecelakaan mobil juga. DONT LIKE DON'T READ !

***

Gin samar-samar mendengar suara yang agak ribut di saat luka-luka itu membuatnya tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas dan tak mengetahui bahwa dirinya sudah di kerumuni orang-orang. Yang terakhir di ingatnya adalah mobilnya menabrak sebuah bus yang menuju arah berlawanan dengannya.

"Gin? Kau kah itu? Astaga! Bertahanlah, kau tidak pantas mati seperti ini," terdengar suara khas yang sempat membuat Gin tersenyum, suara Kira yang tidak lain adalah sahabatnya. Saat itu juga, semuanya menjadi kelam dan gelap bagi Gin.

Gin membuka matanya. Di temuinya langit biru di hadapannya. Ia segera bangkit saat menyadari dia berada di hamparan padang rumput yang teramat luas. Apalagi, di depannya terhampar pula sungai yang tampak sangat jernih dan indah. Membuat tempat ini terlihat begitu sempurna di mata setiap orang yang melihatnya. Tapi tetap saja Gin bertanya-tanya di mana ia sekarang berada.

Gin mulai berjalan mengikuti arah sungai. Terus, terus dan terus berjalan sampai dia menemukan pondok kecil dari kayu yang di tumbuhi bunga-bunga di sekelilingnya.

Jujur, pondok itu sangat menarik di mata Gin—entah karena apa.

"Gin, apa itu kau?"

Gin tersentak. Suara khas itu adalah suara yang telah terkubur jauh dalam kenangannya.

"Rangiku? Apa kau benar Rangiku?"

Perempuan yang muncul secara tiba-tiba itu tersenyum. Rambut coklatnya berkibar tertiup angin.

Gaun putih lembut yang di kenakannya membuat perempuan tersebut terlihat lebih cantik dari biasanya. Gin mengenali gaun itu, itu adalah gaun yang akan di gunakan Rangiku saat mereka akan menikah dulu.

'_Kalau aku bertemu Rangiku di sini berarti… ini bukan lagi bumi… ini __**surga**__."_

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Gin terdiam, tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. "Mungkin… ini tempatku sekarang."

"Tidak… ini bukan tempatmu… kau masih memiliki harapan untuk hidup dari kecelakaan itu."

Gin menatap bingung ke arah Rangiku. "Darimana kau tahu aku kecelakaan?"

"Aku selalu mengawasimu dari sini… setiap hari, setiap jam, setiap menit dan detik." Rangiku tersenyum tulus.

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa aku kembali? Aku sudah berada di sini."

Kini giliran Rangiku yang menatap Gin bingung. "Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Hanya mengikuti naluriku sendiri."

"Tidak bisa! Kau harus kembali… banyak yang mengharapkanmu kembali…."

"Kau tidak senang aku di sini?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku!" kata Rangiku lalu tertawa lepas. Membuat Gin mengingat merasa beruntung dapat mendengarnya lagi.

"Omong-omong, itu pondokmu?" tanya Gin.

Rangiku mengangguk. "Ya begitulah. Pondok di tengah tempat seperti ini—aneh ya?"

"Tidak juga—menurutku."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Bagaimana kalau kita mengelilingi tempat ini? Lumayan mengasyikkan kok," Rangiku mulai berjalan sedangkan Gin mengikutinya dari belakang dan akhirnya mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah Rangiku.

***

Lama Gin dan Rangiku melepas rindu mereka. Melepas semua kenangan yang dahulu mereka lalui bersama. Kenangan yang dahulu juga terkurung dalam hati kecil masing-masing.

"Aku merindukanmu, Rangiku. Sangat merindukanmu."

"Aku juga. Ternyata sikapmu tidak pernah berubah."

"Aku tidak akan pernah berubah. Akan selalu seperti ini untuk semua dan juga dirimu."

Rangiku kembali tersenyum. Tapi, raut wajahnya berubah secara tiba-tiba.

"Tapi, kau harus kembali, Gin."

"Kembali? Lalu meninggalkanmu di sini?"

"I-iya. Kau masih memiliki secercah harapan, Gin."

Dahi Gin berkerut. "Bagaimana kau tahu? Aku datang ke sini di karenakan luka parah dan sudah bertemu denganmu. Tanda akan apa itu?"

Rangiku menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Belum tentu seperti itu. Tuhan yang mengatur semuanya, bukan kau."

"Ok, ok, baiklah kalau itu maumu." Gin segera bangkit dan berdiri tegap.

Gin terdiam sesaat. Semilir angin menemani suasana hening yang datang tanpa di sangka. Membuat keduanya hanya bisa saling menatap dan tak berani berkata apa pun.

"Kau akan tetap mengawasiku bukan?" tanya Gin.

Rangiku mengangguk lalu berdiri untuk mengantar Gin. "Iya, aku akan selalu mengawasimu dari sini. Akan selalu menemanimu dalam sepinya hari dan dinginnya malam. Jangan lupa sampaikan salamku pada teman-teman yang lain."

Gin tersenyum—khasnya. "Tentu, akan aku sampaikan. Berdoa saja mereka akan mempercayainya."

Tapi, belum Gin berbalik, butir air mata jatuh ke pipi Rangiku.

"Aku tidak pernah ingin kau pergi dari sisiku lagi," gumam Rangiku pelan.

Gin terdiam sebentar lalu dipeluknya seerat mungkin tubuh Rangiku. Rangiku merasa tak ingin melepaskan pelukan itu selamanya, begitu pula Gin. Keduanya melepas kerinduan kembali.

"Andai saja kau dulu tidak pernah pergi, Rangiku. Andai saja dulu kau tetap di sampingku, kita akan menjadi suami istri yang saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Tapi, Tuhan justru menggariskan kecelakaan itu sebagai takdirmu sampai kau harus pergi— meninggalkanku dan pernikahan kita yang tinggal menghitung hari."

Rangiku semakin terisak. Dia menangis, menyesali takdir yang tidak berpihak kepadanya—juga pada Gin. Menyesali dulu dia tidak bisa merasakan memeluk Gin sebagai suami seumur hidupnya. Menyesali dulu saat dia—bahkan—tidak sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Gin untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Semuanya berakhir pedih karena kepergianmu, Rangiku. Semuanya berubah kelam, semuanya berubah dingin dan terbentuklah ruang hampa di dalam hati yang dahulu kau isi dengan kasih sayang dan cinta."

Isakannya semakin terdengar kencang. Menggema di surga yang terlalu sempurna baginya—walau tak sedikit pun membuatnya bahagia. Kini Gin tahu kenapa Rangiku selalu mengawasi setiap detik sekali pun

…karena dia kesepian. Tak cukup ada di surga, tak cukup dengan harapan yang di hantarkan teman-temannya padanya, tak cukup dengan kenangan yang dulu mereka rasakan. Semuanya bisa terisi dengan kebahagiaan bila mereka bersama dalam satu ikatan yang takkan pernah menyentuh kata itu… kesepian.

"Maaf kalau aku egois sampai terus menginginkanmu di sini bersamaku. Aku melupakan bahwa tempatmu bukan di sini tapi di bumi bersama yang lainnya. Kembalilah ke mereka," ucap Rangiku di tengah isak tangisnya.

"Aku tak bisa kembali bila melihatmu kesepian seperti ini. Surga ini memang indah tapi, semuanya percuma bila kita hanya sendiri."

"Aku mohon, kembalilah Gin. Kembalilah ke bumi. Tempat seharusnya kau benginjakkan kakimu dan menjalani kehidupan yang normal kembali."

"Aku akan kembali kalau kau berjanji akan baik-baik saja di sini."

Rangiku tertegun. "Aku… tidak bisa berjanji."

"Rangiku," panggil Gin. "Berjanjilah."

Rangiku semakin diam. Menutup erat bibirnya. Ia berusaha berpikir keras untuk berjanji seperti itu pada seseorang. Tapi, ia yakin ini yang terbaik.

"Baiklah. Aku berjanji," ujar Rangiku berusaha tersenyum tulus—juga berusaha menguatkan hati serta jiwanya.

Gin tersenyum lalu mengecup dahi Rangiku, hal yang selalu ingin di lakukannya sejak Rangiku pergi.

Kemudian, keduanya mulai melepas satu sama lain. Gin berjalan mundur—untuk melihat wajah Rangiku terus-menerus. Begitu juga Rangiku yang kemudian mengatakan kata-kata untuk terakhir kalinya. Kata-kata yang nantinya akan membuat kenangan mereka tertutup dengan kebahagiaan.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Gin! Aku mencintaimu! Cinta kita memang sudah berakhir dengan pahit tapi kau harus tahu biar pun aku di sini, aku akan mencintaimu selamanya!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Rangiku! Selamanya!"

Rangiku tersenyum. Gin juga. Gin mulai berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. Tidak lagi terdengar suara isakan seperti tadi. Yang ada hanya aliran sungai dan angin yang bertiup lembut.

Gin membuka matanya. Barulah dia menemukan ruangan rumah sakit. Dan dengan yakin, dia sudah kembali ke tubuhnya. Kepalanya terasa begitu sakit karena benturan pada saat kecelakaan.

'_Ini baru normal….' _ Batin Gin.

Gin masih mengingat akan kejadian tadi. Jika itu mimpi, itu adalah mimpi terindah baginya. Jika itu khayalan, maka jangan sampai itu terlupakan olehnya.

"_Sampai jumpa lagi, Gin! Aku mencintaimu! Cinta kita memang sudah berakhir dengan pahit tapi kau harus tahu biar pun aku di sini, aku akan mencintaimu selamanya!"_

Gin tersenyum sendiri saat mengingat hal itu.

'_Rangiku, apa kau bisa mendengarku? Aku sudah kembali._' Batin Gin lagi.

Gin melirik ke kiri-kanan dan menemukan Kira dan juga yang lainnya tersenyum senang melihat dirinya. Satu per satu dari mereka menghampirinya yang masih terbaring lemah di tempat tidur—juga dengan berbagai macam selang dan alat pengecek detak jantung.

"Ichimaru, akhirnya kau sadar juga," kata Toushiro.

"Iya, kau koma lama sekali. Seminggu mungkin," Ichigo menimpali.

"Teman-teman… aku… aku bertemu Rangiku."

Mata mereka semua membesar. "Benarkah?"

***

Author : Buset, q yang bikin jadi ikutan sedih bacanya …

Rukina : iya, sedih ehh .. tapi nggak yakin bisa bikin nangis nih .. apa lagi rada gaje –di gampar author-

Author : Tapi soal surga itu hanya gambaranku semata saja loh. Jangan di percaya banget ya!

Rukina : khayalanmu tapi bagus juga :p

Author : ya udah deh, jangan lupa **REVIEW** ya !!


	10. Kuchiki Rukia

Why Love Is Hurt Me ?

***

-Diclaimer-

Bleach : Tite Kubo

***

Kenapa cinta itu itu menyakitiku ??

Padahal aku telah mengorbankan apa pun

Untuknya ..

***

Semua menganggapku bahagia saat bersama Ichigo. Renji, Inoue, Nii-sama dan yang lainnya.

Memang, aku bahagia. Tapi, semua hal yang di lakukan Ichigo adalah hal yang aku tak mengerti.

***

Aku telah siap turun dari mobil saat Ichigo menarik tangannku.

"Tunggu sebentar," pintanya.

Aku mengangguk. Menunggu dia yang secara tiba-tiba merogoh tas dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak musik.

"Kotak musik lagi? Berapa banyak sih, kotak musik yang kau miliki?" tanyaku bingung.

"Kau tak perlu bertanya macam-macam. Ambillah."

Aku menatapnya secara bergantian, kotak musik lalu ke Ichigo lagi. Terus begitu sampai kebingunganku justru bertambah besar.

Akhirnya, tanganku terulur dan mengambil kotak musik tersebut.

"Sampai jumpa, Ichigo. Aku mencintaimu."

Ichigo hanya tersenyum saat aku mengatakan hal itu. Aku segera turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Lagi-lagi sama seperti hari-hari lalu.

***

Sesampainya di kamarku, aku segera melempar tas ke sembarang tempat lalu menghempaskan diri ke kasur. Tangan mungilku masih menggenggam erat kotak musik pemberian Ichigo untuk hari ini.

Setelah lama, aku bangkit dan berjalan ke rak. Di sana berjejer rapi semua kotak musik yang di berikan Ichigo **selama ini** padaku. Kemudian, kotak musik yang tadi berpindah ke salah satu barisan lain sejenisnya.

Aku menghela napas panjang.

Kenapa sih, Ichigo selalu seperti itu? Dari pertama kami menjadi sepasang kekasih, setiap hari dia memberiku kotak musik. Kotak musik, kotak musik dan kotak musik—sampai tak terhitung lagi jumlahnya.

Dan anehnya lagi, dia tidak pernah berkata "aku mencintaimu" padaku. Selalu aku yang mengatakan itu padanya. Apa yang dia lakukan itu sangat salah—menurutku. Kenapa dia tidak pernah mengungkapkan rasa kasih sayangnya padaku? Tapi

…apa aku yang sebenarnya salah?

Argghhh. Aku jadi semakin bingung dengan keadaan ini.

***

Situasi sama kembali menyergapku. Saat Ichigo mengantarkanku pulang dan sekarang kami sudah sampai di depan rumahku.

"Ini."

Barang itu lagi. Kotak musik.

"Ichigo, apa maksudmu dengan memberikanku kotak musik setiap hari?"

Ichigo hanya memasang mimik wajah datar.

"Baiklah. Aku **ambil**. Sampai jumpa, aku mencintaimu." Aku menekankan di kata "ambil" lalu bisa di tebak—segera mengambil kotak musik itu, turun dari mobil dan berjalan masuk ke rumah.

Kejadian ke berapa kali itu? Kesekian kali—yang aku tahu.

***

Aku berpikir. Sebenarnya Ichigo mencintaiku tidak sih? Kenapa dia bersikap dingin saat bersamaku? Tapi terkadang dia bisa begitu perhatian.

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan dia.

Lalu, kembali ke topik awal. Kotak musik.

Argghhh. Aku masih bingung dengan hal yang berhubungan dengan Ichigo dan benda bersuara lembut itu.

Kenapa dia selalu memberikan itu? Apa tidak ada hal lain seperti memberikan bunga atau hanya sekadar berkata "aku mencintaimu"?

***

Situasi yang sama lagi.

Ichigo menyikut tanganku sampai aku menoleh padanya dan tangannya yang mengulurkan benda itu lagi. Kotak musik.

Aku kembali mengambilnya seperti biasanya.

"Sampai jumpa. Aku mencintaimu."

Tidak ada respon sama sekali dari pria berambut orange itu.

"Ichigo, tolong, balaslah berkata "aku mencintaimu" kepadaku. Kenapa kau tidak pernah berkata seperti itu padaku?"

"Kalau kau tidak suka dengan sikapku, kau boleh pergi jauh dariku."

Apa?

Dia barusan berkata seperti itu padaku?

"I-ichigo, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu padamu!" seruku padanya.

"Maaf tapi cepatlah keluar, aku masih ada tugas les."

Aku terdiam sejenak lalu menuruti maunya. Turun dari mobil dengan air mata yang siap menetes.

Apa ini benar Ichigo yang dulu selalu tersenyum manis padaku?

Apa sebenarnya aku saja yang selama ini salah menilai Ichigo?

Tuhan, tolong beri aku jawabannya.

***

Aku menatap jam. 08.10.

Tidak terlalu malam.

DRETT! Ponsel berwarna putihmilikkubergetar, tanda ada pesan masuk.

"_Cepat keluar rumah dan temui aku di dekat lampu lalu lintas taman Karakura._"

_Ichigo_

Dahiku berkerut. Lalu menatap kalender. Benar juga, ini hari di mana kami telah 1 tahun menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Segera aku mengenakan jaket dan keluar dari kamarku. Semoga di hari ini, Ichigo bisa sedikit berubah.

***

**Lampu lalu lintas taman Karakura …**

Aku menatapnya. "Nggg… _konbawa_…."

"Hai Rukia. Tidak terasa kita sudah 1 tahun selalu bersama ya," ucap Ichigo lembut.

"Yah, begitulah."

Tapi, _mood _milikku langsung berubah saat melihat benda itu lagi. Lagi-lagi **kotak musik**.

"Ini. Untukmu." Ichigo mengulurkan kotak musik yang ukurannya lebih besar dari biasanya.

"Aku tidak mau," ucapku pelan.

Dahi Ichigo berkerut. "Tidak mau?"

"Iya, aku **tidak** **mau**."

Ichigo terdiam saat suaraku mulai berubah karena penekanan kalimat tersebut. Tapi, Ichigo dengan cepat meletakkan kotak musik itu di tanganku.

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak mau!" Aku reflek melempar kotak musik itu ke arah jalanan. Ichigo yang melihat itu segera berlari mengambil kotak musik itu—sebelum hancur berantakan.

Tepat pada saat itu juga, sebuah truk melaju dengan kecepatan cepat dan akan menabrak Ichigo.

"Ichigo!"

**BRAKKKK!**

"ICHIGO!!!!!"

***

Orang-orang dengan pakaian serba hitam mengikuti acara pemakaman Ichigo. Semuanya menampakkan ekspresi sedih. Bukan hanya keluarga Ichigo—ayahnya dan kedua adiknya, Yuzu dan Karin—yang menatap dengan mata beku peti matinya sampai akhirnya peti mati itu di kuburkan dalam-dalam. Bukan hanya Inoue yang tiba-tiba menangis setelah beberapa lama tersenyum terpaksa dan mencoba tegar melewati semuanya. Bukan hanya Renji yang mencoba untuk tetap menerima kepergian sahabatnya itu. Bukan hanya Toushiro yang lagi-lagi kehilangan orang yang di anggapnya berharga setelah Hinamori.

Dan tentunya, bukan hanya aku yang sedari tadi meneteskan air mata tanpa henti sampai Nii-sama menatapku dengan pandangan cemas.

Setelah pemakaman itu selesai, hujan sedikit demi sedikit mulai turun membasahi bumi dan segala isinya. Aku perlahan mulai mendekati peristirahatan terakhirnya dan mengusap pelan nisan berukirkan nama orang yang begitu aku cintai.

"Selamat jalan, Ichigo. Mimpilah yang indah di tempat sana."

Air mataku mengalir semakin deras. Sama dengan hujan yang tiba-tiba menjadi badai di temani tiupan angin kencang.

"Ayo, Rukia, kau bisa sakit kalau terlalu lama kehujanan seperti itu. Lebih baik kita segera pulang ke rumah," ujar Nii-sama.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk sembari menyeka air mataku dengan tisu.

***

**Kamar Kuchiki Rukia …**

Aku menatap rak itu juga satu per satu kotak musik dengan warna coklat terang. Rasanya sedih kalau hanya mengingat bahwa kenanganku bersama Ichigo hanya mengalir melalui kotak musik itu.

Aku hitung satu per satu kotak itu. "1…2…3…4…5…6…" terus begitu, "363… 364…."

Ya, ada sekitar 364 kotak musik di sana.

Aku raih satu di antaranya dan tanpa pikir panjang, aku membuka kotak yang pastinya akan mengalirkan alunan lagu.

Aku terdiam. Nyaris kaget dengan apa yang aku dengar.

Lalu, aku raih kotak musik kedua. Lalu kotak musik keempat. Lalu kotak musik kelima dan seterusnya.

Saat itu aku baru menyadarinya.

Di setiap kotak musik itu melantun **lagu cinta** dari berbagai bahasa.

Aku—yang tanpa pikir panjang pula, mengambil kotak musik yang paling besar di antaranya. Kotak musik ke 365 yang di selamatkan Ichigo untuk terakhir kalinya.

Saat aku buka, bukan lagu lagi yang melantun.

"I LOVE YOU. I LOVE YOU. I LOVE YOU. I LOVE YOU. I LOVE YOU."

Terdengar suara boneka beruang yang bisa bersuara. Dan suara setelah itu yang paling aku rindukan.

"Rukia, tidak terasa bukan, kalau kita sudah saling mencintai selama 365 hari? Maaf selama ini kalau aku sering membuat kesal. Maaf juga kalau selama ini aku membuatmu bingung akan semua yang aku lakukan. Semua kotak musik dan semua lagu-lagunya adalah ungkapan hatiku padamu. Lalu, suara boneka beruang tadi adalah hal yang paling aku tidak bisa aku lakukan padamu, mengucapkan "aku mencintaimu". Kenapa? Karena aku malu."

Ucapan itu terhenti sejenak. Terdengar desahan napas di antaranya.

"Tapi, aku berjanji kalau kau menerima kotak musik terakhirku ini, **aku akan berkata aku mencintaimu terus menerus sampai aku mati**."

Air mata Rukia menetes. Tidak menyangka dengan kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

Bahwa Ichigo begitu menyayanginya.

Bahwa Ichigo begitu mencintainya.

"Maafkan aku Ichigo. Aku yang selama ini salah menilaimu. Aku yang selama ini terlalu egois padamu, menuntut kasih sayang lebih yang padahal telah kau perlihatkan lewat semua ini. Maafkan aku Ichigo. Maafkan aku."

***

_Di manakah aku harus berlari?_

_Saat orang yang bisa_

_Menghentikan tangisku,_

_Adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa_

_Membuatku menangis._

***

Rukina : Ceritanya nggak berkesan apa-apa –di gampar author- bercanda kok :p

Author : Hehe, buat fans IchiRuki, maaf ya akhirnya malah tragis gini. Bingung bagusnya gimana sih. –author sedeng-

Rukina : Kenapa kata-kata "lebay" ada di akhir cerita? Tumbenan.

Author : Hanya ingin menambahkan. Emang nggak boleh? :p

Rukina : Trus napa nggak tulis "aishiteru" aja bukan "aku mencintaimu" ??

Author : Haha. Aku juga nggak tau kenapa. Rasanya enakan pake "aku mencintaimu" deh.

Rukina : -nggak meduliin author- jangan lupa **REVIEW** ya !!

A/N : yang kotak musik ke 365 itu isinya rekaman suara ichigo … tapi, kayaknya nggak ada kotak musik bisa ngerekam ya ?? Yah itu hanya dalam khayalanku aja kok XD


	11. Kurosaki Ichigo

Why Love Is Hurt Me ?

***

-Diclaimer-

Bleach : Tite Kubo

***

Kenapa cinta itu itu menyakitiku ??

Padahal aku telah mengorbankan apa pun

Untuknya ..

***

Apakah kau tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi hantu yang tak ingin meninggalkan dunia?

Apakah kau tahu bagaimana rasanya melihat orang yang kita cintai melihat pemakaman kita dengan pandangan kosong dan tangis yang tak kunjung berhenti?

Rasanya sakit.

Rasanya perih.

***

Bagaimana aku bisa mati?

Aku masih mengingatnya. Kenangan terakhirku itu seperti di putar ulang kembali di benakku. Membuatku merasakan getaran hebat di dalam jiwa.

Dulu semasa aku hidup, aku mempunyai kekasih, namanya Kuchiki Rukia. Saat itu hanya dia yang memberi perhatian lebih padaku, selalu mengucapkan "aku mencintaimu" setiap kami bertemu dan selalu tersenyum. Tapi, aku hanya bisa diam dan memberitahukan rasa cintaku melalui kotak musik yang setiap hari aku berikan padanya.

Di dalam kotak musik itu mengalir lagu cinta dalam berbagai bahasa. Mau itu lagu kesukaanku atau lagu kesukaannya. Satu lagu mewakilkan satu kotak musim dan satu keping cintaku untuknya.

Kenapa aku repot-repot melakukan hal itu? Karena aku terlalu malu, gugup, apalah itu untuk menyatakan itu sendiri menggunakan mulutku dan kata-kataku.

Tapi, dia tidak menyadari pengungkapan cintaku itu. Terbukti dari pertanyaannya yang sama setiap hari.

"_Kotak musik lagi? Berapa banyak sih, kotak musik yang kau miliki?"_

"_Ichigo, apa maksudmu dengan memberikanku kotak musik setiap hari?"_

Lalu, permintaan itu pula yang selalu tergiang di kepalaku.

"_Ichigo, tolong, balaslah berkata "aku mencintaimu" kepadaku. Kenapa kau tidak pernah berkata seperti itu padaku?"_

Entah kenapa, hatiku tergerak dan luluh melihat tatapannya saat itu. Tapi aku—dengan bodohnya, justru berkata dingin, "Kalau kau tidak suka dengan sikapku, kau boleh pergi jauh dariku."

Bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh.

Aku berpikir, lebih baik Rukia mengetahui itu sendiri, tanpa perlu aku memberitahukan yang sejujurnya kepadanya. Tapi dengan keputusanku itu, semua justru memburuk. Aku bahkan hampir membuatnya menangis ketika mendengar perkataan dinginku itu!

Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Kalau kau dengar jeritan hatiku ini, bisakah kau bantu aku Tuhan? Tolong, aku tidak bisa menghadapi ini sendirian.

***

Hari ini tepat setahun aku dan Rukia menjadi sepasang kekasih. Aku sudah menyiapkan satu hadiah special untuknya.

Satu buah kotak musik yang berukuran lebih besar dari biasanya.

Isinya bukan lagi lagu melainkan sebuah rekaman suaraku sendiri.

Entah kenapa, aku bertekad, kalau Rukia menerima kotak musikku kali ini maka **aku akan berkata aku mencintaimu terus menerus sampai aku mati.**

Tapi, di sana aku harus menerima kenyataan berikutnya—termasuk kenyataan terburuk yaitu Rukia tidak mau mengambil kotak musik tersebut.

***

"Nggg… _konbawa_…." Tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengagetkanku saat aku menerawang ke seluruh penjuru Taman Karakura dan lampu lalu lalu lintas yang terus-menerus berubah warna.

"Hai Rukia. Tidak terasa kita sudah 1 tahun selalu bersama ya," ucapku lembut.

"Yah, begitulah."

"Ini. Untukmu." Aku mengulurkan kotak musik yang ukurannya lebih besar dari biasanya.

Tapi, bisa di lihat, Rukia memandang kotak musik itu dengan pandangan tidak suka. Tidak, apa ini akan menjadi kenyataan terburuk?

"Aku tidak mau," ucapnya pelan.

Dahiku berkerut. "Tidak mau?"

"Iya, aku **tidak** **mau**."

Aku terdiam saat suara Rukia mulai berubah karena penekanan kalimat tersebut. Tapi, aku dengan cepat meletakkan kotak musik itu di tangannya.

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak mau!" Rukia reflek melempar kotak musik itu ke arah jalanan.

Aku yang melihat itu segera berlari mengambil kotak musik itu—sebelum hancur berantakan.

Tepat pada saat itu juga, sebuah truk melaju dengan kecepatan cepat dan akan menabrakku.

"Ichigo!"

Tapi, aku tidak peduli. Aku segera menangkap kotak musik itu dan memeluknya. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin keping cinta terakhirku ini hancur tak berbekas. Aku ingin Rukia tahu seberapa besar aku mencintainya selama ini.

**BRAKKKK!**

"ICHIGO!!!!!"

Saat itu juga, aku menutup mataku dan tak berusaha membukanya lagi. Semuanya berubah gelap.

***

Pemakaman. Ya, aku tidak salah mengucapkannya, ini adalah suasana pemakamanku. Semua orang memakai baju hitam dan saling berdoa. Aku melihat dari dekat. Semuanya menampakkan ekspresi sedih. Ayah, Karin, Yuzu, Inoue, Renji, Toushiro. Bahkan, Rukia terus menangis selama pemakaman.

Sungguh, aku tidak tega melihat wajahnya saat itu.

Setelah pemakaman telah selesai, hujan sedikit demi sedikit mulai turun membasahi bumi dan segala isinya. Aku melihat Rukia mulai mendekati makamku lalu mengusap dengan pelan nisannya.

"Selamat jalan, Ichigo. Mimpilah yang indah di tempat sana."

Aku tertegun. Air mata Rukia semakin deras. Begitu juga dengan hujan yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi badai.

"Rukia…" panggilku lalu berusaha untuk menyentuhnya.

Tapi, tanganku menembus tubuhnya. Aku mencoba kembali, tapi tidak berhasil. Tidak mungkin, ini tidak mungkin!

"Rukia, aku di sini!" seruku tapi dia tidak bergeming.

"Ayo, Rukia, kau bisa sakit kalau terlalu lama kehujanan seperti itu. Lebih baik kita segera pulang ke rumah," ujar Byakuya.

Rukia mengangguk lalu menghapus air matanya dengan tisu. Kemudian dia berdiri.

"Rukia, kau harus tahu, aku di sini!" seruku kembali. Aku berusaha memeluknya namun tembus. Aku melewatinya.

Kemudian dia berjalan pergi bersama Byakuya.

"Rukia! Rukia! Dengarkan aku, aku di sini! RUKIAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" teriakanku menggelegar di bawah hujan.

***

Malam itu di kamar Rukia, aku duduk di atas kasurnya. Beginilah menjadi orang yang telah meninggal namun arwahmu tidak pergi dari dunia, melainkan semakin berkeliling di kotanya sendiri.

Aku melihat Rukia sibuk menghitung kotak musik pemberianku satu per satu dengan wajah sedih dan tatapan beku.

"364," katanya. Ya, ada 364 kotak musik di sana.

Ia kemudian mengambil satu di antaranya dan mulai mendengarkan lagu yang di putarkan. Kemudian, matanya membesar, tangannya mengambil kotak musik kedua, keempat dan seterusnya.

Aku mengerti. Dia baru menyadarinya. Dia baru mengerti arti keping cintaku itu.

Lalu, Rukia mengambil kotak musik yang terbesar dan ke-365, kotak musik yang aku lindungi saat kecelakaan. Kotak musik yang tidak mengalami lecet sekali pun.

Lalu, saat di buka…

"I LOVE YOU. I LOVE YOU. I LOVE YOU. I LOVE YOU. I LOVE YOU."

Terdengar suara boneka beruang yang bisa bersuara. Dan suara setelah itu adalah suaraku.

"Rukia, tidak terasa bukan, kalau kita sudah saling mencintai selama 365 hari? Maaf selama ini kalau aku sering membuat kesal. Maaf juga kalau selama ini aku membuatmu bingung akan semua yang aku lakukan. Semua kotak musik dan semua lagu-lagunya adalah ungkapan hatiku padamu. Lalu, suara boneka beruang tadi adalah hal yang paling aku tidak bisa aku lakukan padamu, mengucapkan "aku mencintaimu". Kenapa? Karena aku malu."

Kemudian, aku mendengar desahan napasku sendiri.

"Tapi, aku berjanji kalau kau menerima kotak musik terakhirku ini, **aku akan berkata aku mencintaimu terus menerus sampai aku mati**."

Aku rasanya ingin menangis. Bahkan di saat terakhir aku hidup, aku tidak sempat untuk mengucapkan "aku mencintaimu" untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Rukia menangis dan memeluk kotak musik itu erat-erat.

"Maafkan aku Ichigo. Aku yang selama ini salah menilaimu. Aku yang selama ini terlalu egois padamu, menuntut kasih sayang lebih yang padahal telah kau perlihatkan lewat semua ini. Maafkan aku Ichigo. Maafkan aku."

Aku merasakan air mataku menetes. Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa aku yang hanya sekadar arwah sekarang masih bisa menitikkan air mata.

"Rukia… aku di sini… apa kau tidak bisa merasakan keberadaanku di sini?" tanyaku parau. Tanganku berusaha mengusap air matanya namun tanganku menembus kembali.

"Kau sudah siap, Kurosaki Ichigo?" aku terlonjak kaget lalu berpaling. Di belakang, sesosok pria dengan kimono hitam dan sebuah katana sedang memandangku.

"Siap untuk apa?" tanyaku.

"Untuk pergi dari dunia ini. Tempatmu bukan di sini, melainkan Soul Society, tempat para arwah yang telah meninggal dunia," jawabnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku lagi.

"Kau tahu bukan, apa yang di sebut shinigami?"

Ya tentu aku tahu, diakah shinigami? Sang dewa kematian?

Aku mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku siap. Tapi boleh beri aku waktu sebentar?" tanyaku.

Shinigami itu mengangguk. Lalu, aku segera berpaling ke Rukia mendekatinya lalu berusaha untuk meraih tangannya—walau kembali tembus. "Rukia, maafkan aku, aku tidak pernah mengatakan sejujurnya padamu," bisikku, "Aku memang bodoh, aku akui itu, tapi kau harus tahu aku tidak pernah ingin pergi darimu."

"_Sayonara_ Rukia, aku akan merindukanmu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Aku berpaling meninggalkan Rukia. Berusaha tegar dan melepas dirinya, semoga Rukia mendapatkan seseorang yang bisa menggantikanku dan membuatnya bahagia kembali.

"Bisa kita mulai sekarang?" tanya sang shinigami.

Aku mengangguk kembali, sama seperti sebelumnya. "Ya, tapi bolehkan aku tahu namamu?"

Shinigami itu tersenyum. "Namaku Kaien Shiba."

"Oh, semoga kita bisa bertemu kembali nanti, Kaien Shiba," Yang aku ingat, itulah kalimat terakhir yang keluar dari mulutku.

***

_Selamat tinggal cintaku._

_Mungkin sekarang ini, bukan bersamakulah kau bahagia._

_Terima kasih untuk semuanya._

_Terima kasih karena telah beri warna yang berarti bagiku, dan hidupku._

_Aku mungkin akan rindu pada mata violetmu._

_Aku mungkin akan rindu pada senyumanmu._

_Karena memang benar, aku akan benar-benar merindukanmu Rukia._

_= Kurosaki Ichigo =_

***

Author : Ending gaje, iya nggak Rukina?

Rukina : Hah? Lumayan.

Author : Ya udah, tanpa banyak kata lagi, **REVIEW** !!


	12. Sode No Shirayuki

Why Love Is Hurt Me ?

**xxx**

-Diclaimer-

Bleach : Tite Kubo

**xxx**

Kenapa cinta itu itu menyakitiku ?

Padahal aku telah mengorbankan apa pun

Untuknya ..

**xxx**

Aku terduduk di kursi taman belakang, merenung sebentar sore ini. Beberapa kali aku mengambil cermin di dekatku dan mematut wajahku di hadapan, terlihat mataku yang sembab dan wajahku yang pucat. Di tambah lagi ekspresi wajahku yang menyatakan kesedihan mendalam walau aku tidak mengatakannya dalam kata-kata.

Aku sedih, karena aku telah di khianati seseorang.

**xxx**

Aku tidak akan memberitahukan nama lelaki itu—karena aku mulai bisa melupakannya, aku tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi. Tapi, kenangan kami di masa lalu membuatku sulit melupakannya sepenuhnya dari benakku.

Dulu, lelaki itu berkata padaku bahwa dirinya akan melanjutkannya kerja di Amerika dan aku tidak bisa mencegahnya pergi. Akhirnya, aku menjalani hubungan jarak jauh dengannya.

Hampir 5 tahun lebih dia meninggalkan aku, di tambah lagi dia mulai berubah sikap dan jarang menghubungi aku. Bahkan, jika aku menghubunginya, dia tidak pernah menjawabnya. Perubahannya itu sempat membuatku mempertanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya?

Tapi, semuanya akhirnya terjawab saat aku tahu dia telah kembali ke Karakura.

Saat aku berkunjung ke rumahnya, dan seorang perempuan yang membukakan pintu. Di sanalah aku tahu, dia telah menikah dengan wanita lain.

Aku segera pamit pulang saat sosok lelaki yang aku cintai keluar dari rumah. Dia tidak mencegah kepergianku, dia mungkin tidak sempat berpikir apa-apa saat aku—orang yang masih sah menjadi kekasihnya—datang ke rumahnya lalu tahu bahwa dia telah memiliki istri.

Sungguh, ini bukanlah hal yang aku duga selama ini.

**xxx**

Lalu, akhirnya beginilah, aku terduduk di sini dan menangis tersedu-sedu sampai aku merasakan air mataku sepertinya habis dan tak mampu keluar lagi.

DRET! Ponselku bergetar, di layarnya tertera nama orang itu.

Aku tidak ingin mengangkatnya, namun aku tahu, aku tahu aku butuh penjelasan atas semua yang terjadi hari ini. Demi mengetahui kelanjutan dari semuanya, aku mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"_Moshi-moshi_," jawabku pelan, hampir tak terdengar.

"Shirayuki…."

Suaranya terdengar cemas. Mungkin dia khawatir apa aku akan bunuh diri atau menabrakkan diri ke truk di jalanan saat tahu dia telah memiliki istri, sungguh aku tidak sebodoh itu!

"Iya, a-ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Aku ingin minta maaf padamu… maaf telah mengkhianatimu… aku akhirnya tahu bahwa hubungan kita tidak bisa lagi di lanjutkan, aku telah menikah dengan seseorang rekan kerjaku. Shirayuki… maaf…."

Aku terdiam. Aku tak mampu menjawab, bahkan aku tidak tahu akan menjawab apa.

"Selamat tinggal Shirayuki, semoga saja kau menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku." Hubungan komunikasi terputus begitu saja.

Aku tertegun. "Ha-halo?" panggilku, tidak percaya bahwa komunikasi itu benar-benar terputus. Di sana, aku kembali menangis, aku bodoh telah menunggunya selama ini.

**xxx**

1 tahun telah berlalu, tapi kenangan pahit itu masih terputar di pikiranku. Sampai sekarang aku tidak menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik darinya, seperti yang di katakannya terakhir kali meneleponku.

"Shirayuki," panggil seseorang.

Aku menoleh dan mendapati sosok Senbonzakura. "Ternyata kau, ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Tidak, hanya saja… kau tidak ingin makan siang, ini sudah jam makan siang," katanya lalu menunjukkan jam.

Aku tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak, masih banyak pekerjaan yang aku harus selesaikan sekarang."

"Kan, bisa di lanjutkan nanti. Kau butuh makan siang sekarang," katanya lagi.

"Tapi banyak laporan yang di minta oleh atasan untuk di serahkan setelah makan siang jadi aku benar-benar harus menyelesaikannya sekarang, kau duluan saja nanti aku menyusul," kataku lalu mendorongnya.

"Iya, aku tunggu ya."

Lalu, sosok Senbonzakura tidak lagi terlihat di dekat meja kerjaku—tanda dia telah pergi. Aku menghela napas sebentar lalu menatap laporanku kembali.

Dia bernama Senbonzakura, rekan kerjaku di kantor. Dia orangnya baik, pengertian, dan tidak terlalu banyak bicara sebenarnya—tapi itu dulu, sekarang dia bahkan lebih sering bicara daripada aku.

**xxx**

Tahun terus berlalu, karirku meningkat dengan pesat. Tapi, aku tidak merasakan adanya perubahan berarti padaku, aku masih merasakan kesedihan mendalam. Hatiku terasa begitu beku sekarang.

"Shirayuki?" panggil Senbonzakura di hadapanku. Ah, bahkan sekarang aku hampir melupakan bahwa aku sedang makan malam bersama Senbonzakura.

"Kau kenapa? Kelihatannya kau tidak terlalu ingin makan?" tanyanya bingung.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak… iya…entahlah." Aku meletakkan sendok dan garpuku dan mulai bersandar ke kursi.

Senbonzakura menatapku bingung lalu dia tersenyum. Lalu, dia merogoh saku jasnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu tapi aku tidak bisa melihat benda apa itu, mungkin obat.

"Aku harap ini bisa menaikkan _mood_-mu hari ini."

Dia menyodorkan benda tersebut lalu mengangkat tangannya dan memperlihatkan bentuk benda tersebut. Sebuah kotak. Tapi, kotak apa ini? Untuk siapa? Untukku?

"Kenapa bingung seperti itu? Bukalah," katanya lalu mendorong kotak tersebut semakin ke arahku.

Aku hanya bisa menghela napas lalu mengambil kotak tersebut. Ketika aku membukanya, tampak sebuah cincin dengan permata berwarna merah di atasnya. Aku tercengang. Lalu, mataku menatap kaget ke Senbonzakura.

"Tu-tunggu, apa—"

"Sebelumnya, maaf aku memotong, kau tahu sebelumnya aku telah menyatakan ini sebanyak 6 kali namun aku tidak ingin menyerah. Dan hari ini, aku ingin lebih serius, maukah kau menikah denganku, Shirayuki?" tanyanya.

Aku semakin tercengang. Kata-kata yang sebelumnya ingin meluncur keluar dari mulutku, sekarang telah hilang entah ke mana. Tapi, setelah aku benar-benar bisa mengerti keadaannya, aku menutup kotak berisi cincin tersebut dan mengembalikan padanya.

"Maaf, kau harusnya tahu, bila kau telah menyatakan hal yang sama sebanyak 6 kali maka aku juga akan menyatakan seperti itu juga, tidak."

Aku segera mengambil tasku dan berdiri, bersiap untuk pergi.

"Tunggu Shirayuki—"

Aku tidak menggubrisnya dan segera melangkah pergi. Maaf Senbonzakura, aku melakukan hal ini. Maaf.

**xxx**

Esoknya, di meja kerjaku, aku menemukan sebuah surat. Aku membaca surat tersebut dalam hati.

_Shirayuki…_

_Maaf bila aku terkesan selalu mengganggumu …_

_Hari ini aku akan pindah kerja, ke luar dari Karakura …_

_Terima kasih telah menjadi rekan kerja yang baik untukku …_

_Aku senang bisa mengenalmu, aku senang bisa merasakan perasaan yang berbeda padamu …_

_Aku mencintaimu, kau harus tahu bahwa memang begitu kenyataannya …_

_Tapi aku selalu terlihat bodoh di matamu, mengejarmu padahal kau selalu berkata tidak dan memilih menolakku …_

_Tapi kau harus tahu …_

_Aku akan menunggumu Shirayuki, menunggu sampai kau bisa membuka celah hatimu sedikit saja untukku masuk ke dalamnya dan berkata IYA kepada perasaanku ini …_

_Saat bunga sakura bermekaran untuk pertama kalinya, aku menunggumu di restoran saat ke-enam kalinya aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu …_

_$elamat tinggal Shirayuki …_

_Aku mencintaimu dan aku percaya padamu …_

_- Senbonzakura –_

Seulas senyum tersungging di bibirku. "Kau memang bodoh Senbozakura, kau telah mengatakan hal omong kosong seperti ini. Kau mungkin berkata akan menungguku, tapi lihat saja tahun-tahun depan, kau akan pergi meninggalkanku seperti lelaki yang dulu aku cintai itu," kataku pada diriku sendiri.

**xxx**

Sejak hari itu, aku dan Senbonzakura tidak pernah sedikit pun berkomunikasi. Aku pun tidak berusaha utuk menghubunginya.

Satu tahun berlalu, aku telah menikah dengan seseorang, dia bernama Hyourinmaru. Ayah dan ibuku mengenalkanku padanya dan akhirnya, kami menjalin hubungan sampai ke jenjang pernikahan,

Aku sama sekali tidak pernah datang ke restoran itu saat bunga sakura telah bermekaran di sana karena aku tahu, dia tidak mungkin menunggu di sana.

**xxx**

Pernikahanku dengan Hyourinmaru membuatku bahagia dan mengisi hatiku kembali dengan kebahagiaan. Aku bahagia bersamanya, aku tahu benar akan hal itu.

Namun, di sisi lain, ada sedikit ruang di hatiku yang tak pernah Hyourinmaru bisa masuki. Ya, ruang hati itu untuk Senbonzakura, lelaki yang tanpa sadar aku cintai secara diam-diam.

Tidak ada yang mengetahuinya, hanya aku dan hatiku kecilku yang menyimpan itu semua.

**xxx**

Sebentar lagi, bidadari kecilku akan lahir dan itu bertepatan pada saat bunga sakura bermekaran. Ya, karenanya, aku kembali teringat kepada Senbonzakura, apa benar dia menungguku?

Aku menghela napas dan membuang jauh pemikiran tersebut.

"Senbonzakura… mungkin sekarang anaknya telah tumbuh besar ya…."

**xxx**

Anak perempuanku yang bernama Yuki telah tumbuh besar. Usia pernikahanku dengan Hyourinmaru juga bertambah seperti usia kami yang terus bertambah tua.

"Ibu," panggil Yuki.

"Iya, ada apa?" tanyaku lalu mengusap rambutnya lembut.

"Apa ibu bahagia menikah dengan ayah?" tanyanya.

Aku mengerenyitkan dahi. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Tentu saja ibu bahagia, sayang."

"Selain ayah, apa dulu ada lelaki lain di hati ibu?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku semakin bingung. "Dulu… ada… tapi dia mengkhianati ibu…."

"Apa lelaki itu bernama Senbonzakura?"

Mataku membesar. Da-darimana putriku tahu tentang Senbonzakura?

"Bukan, bukan dia. Dia sangat baik pada ibu," gumamku.

Putriku mengangguk mengerti lalu bola matanya berputar sebentar dan dia kembali bertanya, "Lalu bagaimana dengan Senbonzakura? Apa ibu menepati janji?"

"Janji?" tanyaku bingung.

Dia menunduk dan menatap ke lantai. Lalu tangan kanannya, menyerahkan sesuatu padaku. Sebuah surat.

"Maaf bu, aku tidak sengaja membaca surat itu." Yuki masih menatap lantai dan menggerak-gerakkan kaki kanannya.

Aku tersenyum lalu meletakkan surat tersebut di meja sebelahku. Kemudian, aku mengangkat wajah putriku itu.

"Tidak apa sayang. Mungkin memang iya ibu tidak bisa menyembunyikan apa pun darimu," gumamku pelan.

"Tapi, ibu belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Apa ibu menepati janji?"

Aku tertegun. "Tidak sayang, ibu tidak pernah pergi ke sana."

"Tapi, Senbonzakura menunggu ibu."

Putriku kembali mengulurkan suatu surat padaku—yang aku tebak sebagai surat kedua dari Senbonzakura.

_Shirayuki …_

_Saat menunggumu, aku sedikit ragu, apa kau masih mengingatku? Namun, aku telah berkata bahwa aku percaya padamu bukan?_

_25 tahun bukanlah waktu yang sedikit bagiku, karena di sini cintaku di pertaruhkan …_

_Lalu tahun ke-26 aku taku tidak bisa menunggumu lagi karena kondisiku yang tak lagi seperti dulu_

_Namun, karena cinta ini aku bertahan …_

_Tak terasa telah 30 tahun telah lewat, aku tetap menunggumu di sini …_

_Padahal aku tahu kau telah berkeluarga namun aku tetap menunggumu di sini, aku ingin kau tahu cintaku padamu tak lekang oleh waktu …_

_Selamat tinggal Shirayuki …_

_Kebahagiaanmu adalah pengantarku ke surga …_

_- Senbonzakura –_

Air mataku menggulir turun melampaui pipiku. Aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa dia begitu tulus mencintaiku. Bahwa selama ini akulah yang bodoh, tidak bisa merasakan tulusnya cinta itu.

"Ibu, kata orang-orang di restoran itu, Senbonzakura sakit dan sekarang dia di rawat di salah satu rumah sakit. Ini ibu, alamatnya."

Putriku kembali menyerahkan secarik kertas bertuliskan alamat rumah sakit Karakura.

"Ibu cepatlah, tepatilah janji ibu untuk yang terakhir kalinya," kata Yuki lalu memegang erat tangan kananku. "Jangan sampai ibu menyesalinya," lanjutnya.

**xxx**

Aku memandang jauh ke dalam kamar yang sepi tersebut. Di atas ranjang tersebut, ada seseorang yang berbaring di sana.

Aku mendekatinya lalu memandangi wajah itu. Ya, itu Senbonzakura. Matanya tertutup dan desah napasnya masih terdengar.

Tak lama, dia membuka matanya dengan berat.

"Shi-shirayuki…." Panggilnya pelan.

"Ya, aku di sini," kataku lalu menggenggam tangannya erat sekali.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga…." Katanya, "Aku menunggumu di sini." Lanjutnya.

Aku tersenyum dan berusaha menahan air mataku yang akan jatuh. "Ya, terima kasih telah menungguku Senbonzakura."

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanyanya pelan.

Aku mengangguk lalu air mata itu jatuh begitu saja. "Iya, aku mencintaimu."

Dia tersenyum dalam wajahnya yang menyiratkan kata lelah dan sakit. "Terima kasih, Shirayuki."

Matanya kembali tertutup. Namun, hembusan napasnya tak lagi terdengar. Tangannya kini terasa dingin. Dia telah pergi.

"Beristirahatlah yang tenang di sana, Senbonzakura."

Lalu, isakanku pecah. Tolong, biarkanlah aku menangis hari ini saja. Esok hari, aku akan kembali seperti semula, aku akan tertawa, tersenyum dan bangkit kembali seperti dahulu kala. Aku berjanji.

**xxx**

Author : Yeay ! baru kali ini bikin yang pakai chara zanpakuto xD ini rekues dari Hiroyuki Naomi, semoga kau suka :DD

Rukina : Haha, tapi rada gaje trus alurnya lompat-lompat xD

Author : Males bikin panjang-panjang xD

Rukina : Ya udah **review** ?


	13. Hisagi Shuuhei

Why Love Is Hurt Me ?

**xxx**

-Diclaimer-

Bleach : Tite Kubo

**xxx**

Kenapa cinta itu itu menyakitiku ?

Padahal aku telah mengorbankan apa pun

Untuknya ..

**xxx**

Aku menunggunya hari ini, di café tempat kami—aku dan ehem, kekasihku—biasanya bertemu dan berbagi cerita tentang hari ini.

Di luar, tampak hujan menderas dan beberapa orang berjalan di trotoar dengan payung yang menutupi tubuh mereka dari rintik hujan berlalu lalang. Dengan hati-hati pula, mereka melangkah kaki perlahan—mungkin berharap tidak terpeleset atau mengotori sepatu mereka dengan air yang bersimbah di jalanan kota hari ini.

Aku menghela napas. Tanganku mengetuk pinggiran mug yang ada di dekatku—isi mug itu masih penuh, belum sedikit pun aku hirup isinya.

Memang, bau _cappuccino _itu membuatku tergiur. Tapi mungkin lebih baik lagi kalau aku menunggunya sampai di sini, baru menyeruputnya sambil mendengar cerita yang keluar dengan lancar dari mulutnya.

**xxx**

Aku melirik ke pintu masuk café dan mendapati seorang wanita sedang berjalan ke tempatku duduk. Dia menghampiriku dan tersenyum hangat.

"Sudah lama?" tanya Ise Nanao—ya, itu namanya.

"Tidak—" senyumku, "—hanya saja aku terlalu cepat datang ke sini, hujan sih."

Dia mengangguk dan duduk di hadapanku. Baju berwarna coklat muda yang di gunakannya tampak basah di bagian lengan—mungkin terkena hujan.

"Bukankah kau suka hujan?" tanyanya lalu tertawa kecil.

Aku baru saja ingin menyahutinya saat seorang _waitress_ yang di panggilnya datang ke tempat kami dan menanyakan pesanan.

Aku mendengarkan dengan baik pesanannya.

"_Cappuccino _saja."

Aku tersenyum penuh arti. Ah di saat seperti ini—entah kenapa—aku suka sekali bila ia memesan minuman yang sama sepertiku. Terkesannya, _chemistry_ aku dan dia terlihat dengan jelas—ada-ada saja aku ini.

Tanpa aku sadari _waitress _tadi telah pergi dan meninggalkan aku dan dia saja. Kini aku ada waktu untuk membalas ucapannya tadi.

"Aku memang suka hujan. Sebenarnya tadi aku sempat berpikir untuk mengajakmu hujan-hujanan di luar sana, tapi kalau kau sakit bisa aku yang di salahkan," kataku padanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kau itu ada-ada saja Hisagi," kata Nanao—membuat senyumku semakin lebar saja.

Lalu, aku menyandarkan diri pada kursiku dan mengusap dagu, "Bagaimana kalau kau menceritakan kejadian yang kau alami hari ini? Adakah yang menarik?"

**xxx**

Memang, kalau sudah bertemu dengannya, aku bisa lupa waktu. Mungkin aku dan dia sudah duduk lama di sini—dari café ini sepi dengan pengunjung hanya kami berdua, hingga sekarang café ini di penuhi pengunjung yang ingin menyelaraskan suhu tubuhnya dengan minum minuman hangat di sini.

Hujan di luar tak kunjung berhenti. Namun, justru karena itu aku merasa senang—karena waktuku bersama dia semakin banyak sehingga kami bisa di sini lebih lama lagi.

Dia melirik jam tangan di pergelangan kirinya dan menatapku. "Maaf ya Hisagi, kelihatannya aku harus pulang."

Alisku tampaknya terangkat sekarang. "Kenapa? Sekarang kan, masih hujan, tidak ingin menunggu reda dulu?" tanyaku.

Dia menggeleng—membuatku merasa kecewa dengan jawabannya. "Masih banyak tugas kuliah yang harus aku selesaikan, lagipula hujan ini tampaknya masih lama akan reda," jawabnya.

Aku mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan saat dia mulai melangkahkan kaki—pergi meninggalkan café.

Di luar, tampak ia melindungi tubuhnya dengan sebuah payung dan berjalan ke cepat menyebrangi jalan. Hingga akhirnya sosoknya tertutupi oleh kerumunan orang-orang lainnya.

Aku kembali menghela napas. Mug yang tadinya terisi penuh, sekarang sudah habis.

Dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum puas—karena hari ini, aku merasa senang bisa tetap bertemu dengannya yang sekarang di penuhi dengan tugas-tugas.

**xxx**

"Eh? Eropa?"

Dia mengangguk dan aku tersenyum dengan rasa lemas di tubuh. Ya, seorang Ise Nanao mendapat beasiswa kuliah di Eropa.

Bukannya aku tidak senang, tapi apa mungkin hubungan kami masih akan berjalan lancar kalau hanya saling mendengarkan suara melalui telepon atau sekadar menulis kabar di chatting?

"Lalu, hubungan kita—"

"Kalau itu aku sudah memikirkannya."

Aku terdiam. Dia sudah memikirkannya, lalu apa yang akan di layangkan sebagai keputusan akhir?

"Mungkin… lebih baik kita putus saja."

Tenggorokanku tercekat. Mataku membesar dan aku hanya bisa ternganga kaget. Dia bilang putus ?

"Tapi Nanao, apa tidak ada jalan lain?" tanyaku.

Dia menggeleng. "Tidak, menurutku ini jalan terbaik—" butir air mata jatuh dari sudut matanya, "—walau aku tidak ingin melakukan ini."

Aku merasakan lidahku kelu. Saat itu juga sedikit demi sedikit, titik hujan mengguyur kota. Kini, aku dan dia sama-sama terbasahi oleh air hujan.

Aku meraih tangannya—yang kini terasa dingin—dan berkata pelan, "Tidak apa kalau memang begini jadinya, kalau Tuhan ingin, kita pasti bisa kembali seperti awalnya lagi."

Wajahnya sudah tak karuan, dengan air mata dan air hujan yang sudah tak bisa dibedakan lagi oleh penglihatanku. Tak luput pula, air mataku turut bergulir turun melampaui pipiku.

Aku menariknya ke dalam pelukanku, berharap kalau apa yang aku harapkan adalah garis takdir baru untukku.

**xxx**

Aku menghempaskan diri ke sofa ruang tamu. Tubuhku terasa lelah setelah selesai mengerjakan berbagai tugas dan kegiatan klub di universitas, apalagi katanya akan ada festival nantinya—entah festival apa itu.

Tanganku meraba meja dan menemukan benda yang aku cari—yang tak lain adalah sebuah remote televisi.

KLIK!

Hanya dalam sekali menekan sebuah tombol, televisi tersebut menyala. Tapi, tidak ada tayangan yang bagus siang itu—sehingga aku terus-menerus mengganti saluran channel hingga menemukan saluran berita Karakura.

"_Pesawat Karakura Airlines dengan perjalan Karakura-Eropa mengalami kecelakaan di tengah perjalanan…" _

Aku segera mengeraskan volume televisi tersebut.

"_Menurut saksi mata yang melihat dari kejauhan, sayap pesawat tersebut mengeluarkan api, begitu juga bagian lainnya sehingga kerusakan pada mesin semakin besar dan menyebabkan pesawat itu jatuh di sebuah daerah…"_

"_Di perkirakan semua penumpang pesawat tersebut tewas dan…"_

Aku tercengang. Sekujur tubuhku terasa menegang. Air mataku menetes tanpa aku bisa mencegahnya.

"Nanao… Nanao…"

Hanya namanya yang bisa aku keluarkan dari mulutku sekarang.

**xxx**

Pemakaman, ya, di tengah hujan seperti ini. Kemeja hitamku sudah basah sedari tadi. Berbeda dengan orang lainnya, aku tidak menggunakan payung saat ini, aku hanya berdiri di sini dan mengikuti acara pemakaman itu sampai akhir.

Setelah semua selesai, hujan semakin deras. Mengaburkan pandanganku dan membuatku merasakan dingin di sekujur tubuhku. Tanganku terkepal erat dengan setangkai _White Lily_ kesukaannya di tangan kananku.

Aku mulai maju beberapa langkah hingga mencapai di depan makamnya. Aku menunduk dan menaruh bunga itu di atasnya.

Tangan kiriku mengusap dengan pelan nisan tersebut—benda mati berukiran namanya.

"Nanao." Lagi-lagi hanya namanya yang bisa keluar dari mulutku yang terkatup rapat sedari tadi.

"Hisagi-san." Aku menoleh dan mendapati sosok laki-laki di belakangku.

"Ggio?"

**xxx**

"Aku turut berduaka cita, Hisagi-san," ujar Soi Fon yang ternyata ada di belakang Ggio.

Aku hanya tersenyum walau sebenarnya bukan itu yang aku inginkan. Senyumku rasanya pudar saat melihat sepasang kekasih ini berjalan pergi sembari menutupi tubuh mereka dari hujan menggunakan sebuah payung.

Air mataku menetes. Aku tak lagi bisa seperti itu. Aku tak lagi bisa merasakan genggaman hangatnya.

Air mataku menderas. "Maafkan aku Nanao, tapi tolong, bolehkah hari aku terus di sini bersamamu?" tanyaku pada benda mati itu.

"Karena aku berharap, kau akan merasakan kehangatan dariku hari ini saja. Dan untuk selamanya, aku akan selalu mengenangmu," aku membisikkan sebuah janji.

Yang aku harap, dia dengar semuanya—di bawah hujan yang membawa pergi cintaku untuk selamanya.

**xxx**

Author : Nggak nyambung DX tapi jujur, saya nangis pas baca ini –apa sih, nangis baca fic sendiri?-

Rukina : Melampiaskan nih, ide ceritanya? O_o

Author : Nggak juga, saya cuma ingin menuliskan ide yang melintas di otak XD

Rukia : -menghela napas- Ya sudah, **review?**


End file.
